


Hidden things

by ScribeHeart



Category: Wentworth (TV), frerica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeHeart/pseuds/ScribeHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Wentworth and Franky and Erica are in a relationship, thing is, no one can know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The drop in

It was a lazy Saturday for Franky, she didn't have to work her shift at the local café so she was taking time to just relax, little did she realise how boring relaxing can get after a whole day of it. The only thing keeping her sane was knowing that Erica would be coming over any minute.  
Franky impatiently sat at her kitchen counter strumming her fingers on the table, every few seconds leaning back on her chair to look at the front door, sighing loudly when there was no sign of her girlfriend's angelic face.  
Just as she gave up and laid her head down on the counter top she heard a knock on her front door. Her head lifted straight away, Erica must have misplaced her key Franky thought as she raced to the front door. She missed Erica when she wasn't around; even when it was just for a few hours she couldn't bear to be apart from the woman she loved, she had spent too many years apart when she was locked up in Wentworth.  
Franky grasped the doorknob with a huge smirk on her face ready to embrace the wavy blonde haired beauty waiting on the other side. Franky swung the door open, "Hey Bab-BOOMS!" Franky spluttered out with a look of horror across her face.  
"Hiya Franks, long time no see you shithead!" Boomer pushed her way past Franky who was still frozen on the spot. "Me and Liz were in the neighbour ya know and we thought, lets fuckin visit Franks!" Walking in from the car behind her was a short, blonde slightly hesitant woman. "Hey Franky, how are you love?" Liz Birdsworth exclaimed as she walked inside the house, awkwardly hugging Franky as she passed.  
Franky, still with a look of utter shock on her face slowly closed her front door. What were her ex con friends doing here? And now when Erica was about to come over? See there were many reasons why Erica and Franky kept their relationship a secret, and why they couldn't tell anyone, especially her friends who only know Erica as Governor. As she turned to walk into the lounge where Boomer and Liz had made themselves comfortable she quickly ran over things in her head. The little love note Erica had left on the fridge had been put into a draw- check, Erica had taken her panties that were left hanging over the couch after some late night fun the previous night- check, and the photo of the two of them looking very loved up in the lounge room was-FUCK!  
Franky raced into the room where her friends were currently sitting, the photo was in the opposite corner with some smokes, they wouldn't notice unless they went right up to it, crisis averted for the moment. Franky wiped her forehead; she was in a right state. Trying to shield this she slapped on a smirk and began with the usual rude humour. "So you dirty slags, how are you?"  
Just as Franky was starting to settle into listen to Liz speak she heard a key turn in the door and footsteps. Her heart stopped, in all the confusion of removing traces of her girlfriend's existence she had neglected to remember her girlfriend was on her way over!  
"Franky" Erica shouted as she put her keys into her bag. "I'm here, where are you?" Erica walked through the entry way, "don't make me come find yo-"Erica was cut off as she rounded the corner into the longue room. Peering at her were six sets of eyes, those of her mortified girlfriend and the other two sets were two ex-cons looking perplexed.  
"Hi!" Erica shrieked with an awkward wave.  
Franky snapping back to reality realising that she had better smooth this situation over quickly. "So not sure if you guys heard that Erica….ah, Miss Davidson is back on the board at Wentworth, and ahh, they have this program where they do check-ups on cons that have just been released, you know, make sure we ain’t committing crimes and shit” Franky said with an uncomfortable laugh.  
Still unsure of the situation and surprised by the appearance of the ex-Governor, Liz spoke first "Oh well, isn’t that nice of the board. I mean, I have never had an follow ups but maybe, um, you’re more likely to re-offend love” Liz said laughing towards Franky.  
Franky let out a sigh. "Yeah, so Miss Davidson’s just here to do a surprise check-in"  
“Oh that’s shit Franks, being surprised all the time like that” Boomer said staring down Erica.  
Franky furrowed her eyebrows at Boomer as if to say, “not now”. She then smiled at Liz and Boomer, something she didn’t do a great deal “Well thanks for dropping in skanks, but I better get to doing Miss D now, I mean, doing my check in, you know, make sure I’m not breaking the law and shit” Franky was sweating.  
Liz looked at Franky and then to Erica, she knew something didn’t add up here, but she learnt from her many years in Wentworth to stay out of other people’s business. “Yeah love, we’ll leave you to it. C’mon Booms…Boomer!” Liz yelled as Boomer jumped and took her hand out of Franky’s fish tank.  
“They’re so slimy” Boomer chuckled.  
Franky shot Erica a look as she led her friends out, both girls smirked at each other. Erica lightly tapped Franky's bum when the others weren't looking. "See you later, stay out of trouble both of ya" Franky called as she waved goodbye to her mates. With a final smile she slammed the door shut with a loud sigh. Both girls stood staring at each other, they quickly broke out in laughter.


	2. Before the night out

"Well that was fucking unexpected" Erica laughed as she slumped down on Franky's couch.

Franky moved to join her girlfriend, mind fucked from the shock her friends had just inflicted upon her.

"Yeah, sorry about that" She replied kissing Erica on the neck in the spot that made her legs quiver. "They just showed up, I would have text you but it all happen so quickl—"Erica cut Franky off with a quick kiss on her lips. Their tongues intertwined and Franky’s whole body burned. "It’s fine, I understand and I think we covered pretty well, well for Boomer anyway" Erica laughed off the situation, Franky however was still concerned Liz may have an idea; she'll have to suss her out.

"Anyway" Erica began, seeing that Franky was deep in thought. "Tonight should be fun right? I mean everyone getting together, just people from my firm and you…the local café worker slash legal intern" Erica said pulling Franky in close by her hips.

"And Mark, your fiancé" Franky cut in.

"Yes" Erica replied in a flat tone. "And Mark, but it won't be weird I promise, we'll just go out and have a good time and then I'll say I'm going to back to the office to work on the Burns case and we'll have the rest of the night together Franky, just you and me". Erica leaned in close to Franky’s ear, nibbling the lobe with her teeth “I’m going to fuck you on my desk” Erica breathed.

Franky tingled all over but didn't replied, she was uncomfortable sharing Erica with Mark, and she didn't know why Erica wouldn't break up with him. I mean she didn't have to tell him why, but it was too hard to see Mark and Erica together when they had these work functions. Every time he touched her Franky wanted to shank him.

Seeing that her girlfriend was uncomfortable Erica took Franky by the hips. "I'm Sorry Franky, I hate this too, but I have so much intertwined with Mark, we have assets together, a house, it’s really fucking messy. I will end it soon with him, I promise ok?"

"I know, it's not your fault babe, tonight might be um, fun?" Franky forced a smile on her face, the thought of spending the rest of the evening alone with Erica would get her through a night with Mark.

"Come on, let's go get ready, I told Mark that your car was in the shop so you need a lift tonight, sneaky huh?" Erica pulled Franky to her feet wrapping her arms around her slender waist and running her fingers up Franky’s back. "So let's firstly get you out of these clothes" Erica said raising an eyebrow and running her hand slowly over Franky’s breasts, "and then put you in a knock out dress so I can perv on you all night!"

Franky couldn't help but laugh, Erica always made the worst situations seem okay, Franky had even forgotten about Liz and Boomers awkward visit "I fucking love you" Franky pulled her girlfriend into a deep kiss, pressing her body hard against Erica’s and squeezing her tight ass. "Let's go get ready, there's no avoiding it" Franky sighed.

With that the two women fumbled their way to Franky’s bedroom, crashing into walls as items of clothes started to hit the floor.


	3. The convincing

Franky pushed Erica against her bedroom wall, the two womens bodies were so close together. Erica who was now fully immersed in the situation worked her perfect mouth down to Franky's smooth neck. Franky tilted to the ceiling and let out a deep sigh, Erica knew this was her weak spot.

As Erica worked on the silky smooth creases of Franky's neckline, the tough tattooed brunette began to unbutton Erica's dress, sliding it off her porcelain figure, down her milky shoulders, over her glorious hips till it hit the floor. Exposed were her supple breasts and all Franky wanted to do was get them out of that bra.

Erica's mouth found Franky's again and it was Erica's turn to undress her girlfriend. With a little help from Franky her pants were quickly on the floor. Erica took control of the situation; Franky liked it most when Erica took charge for a change.

Backing Franky onto the bed the two women were grinding and kissing in unison.

As Erica sat up on Franky to look down at the perfect artwork she was about to fuck hard, she let out a cheeky smile, giving Franky just enough time to snake her hands up behind Erica and un hook her bra. Erica's breasts were by far Franky's favourite body part on her girlfriend and she didn't hesitate to trace her fingers around her hard nipples.

Taking back control Franky flipped Erica so she was on top and able to fully indulge herself. Kissing down Erica's exposed collarbone Franky soon found her nipples. She placed one in her mouth at once, sucking hard. Erica let out a moan. Franky took this as a sign of good work; she continued at once flicking her tongue over the tip of Erica's nipple. With her other free hand she made circle patterns on her other breast.

No words were spoken just breathing and moaning; Erica tilted her head back onto the pillow in ecstasy.

Keeping a hand circling over her nipple at all times, Franky continued down, kissing over her stomach and running her tongue down the middle. As she moved down she started to pull off Erica's underwear, with a helpful arch of her hips from Erica, she was soon lying in front of Franky, naked and wet. She was ready and aching for it.

Franky loved to tease Erica; it was like a game for her. She rubbed the inside of her thighs, dancing her finger tips ever closer to the heat that was radiating from her wet pussy. Kissing up and down her smooth thighs, Franky was waiting for what she knew was coming.

"Oh Franky, Fuck me now. I need you inside me". Erica moaned through gritted teeth.

Franky grinned to herself; she loved making Erica beg for it. With that she decided to put her lover out of her misery. With a quick lash of her tongue over Erica's swollen clit the rush of blood to Erica's brain was too much.

"AHHH OH FUCK OH OH". Erica moaned.

"Baby you’re so loud today" Franky giggled out. She continued on the task at hand.

Alternating between licking and sucking, Franky kissed and touched every inch of Erica's wetness, tasting and breathing in the blonde headed beauty.

Using her thumb to rub Erica's clit Franky swiftly sunk two fingers deep inside her girlfriend. Erica's back arched as she moaned loudly. Franky was always surprised at how wet she could make Erica, she was secretly proud of it.

She moved her fingers in and out, deeper as she went, the two women moved together, wet bodies grinding together in one precise movement. Franky moved up to Erica's lips kissing her so deeply and gasping for air all at once. With a last deep thrust of her fingers Erica let out a moan and came on Franky's fingers.

For what seemed like forever the two women just lay there, Franky not moving off Erica, both so exhausted and in such a pleasure state that they couldn't move but just focused on breathing.

Franky lifted her head. "Fuck" she said with a smirk and rolled off Erica to lie next to her. Erica who still had her eyes closed said nothing, but as Franky watched a huge smile broke across her face. "Fuck" she gasped. This made Franky laugh; she curled up next to her girlfriend laying her head down on Erica's still heaving chest.


	4. A night to forget

"Just take a deep breath and remember I love you and only you" Erica said gently stroking Franky's cheek.

The two women sat in Erica’s car outside the little Italian restaurant where they were meeting Mark and the rest of the firm. It had started to lightly rain and as Franky sat in silence listening to the pattering on the roof as she contemplated the evening ahead of her.

"I know" she replied grinning back at Erica. "I just fucking hate seeing you two together, him holding you when it should be me". Franky saw the pain spread across Erica's perfect face, she knew this wasn't pleasant for Erica and even though she couldn't understand why the relationship was still going on, she wasn't going to punish her. Trying to revive the situation Franky leant across and kissed Erica furiously on the mouth, "A reminder of things to come", she said with a cheeky smirk.

Erica smiled back at her breathlessly. "We better get inside", she replied as she collected her things. Franky took one last deep breath and opened the car door.

Making their way inside the cosy restaurant, they surveyed the area looking for familiar faces. The firm had hired out the entire place in celebration of a big case they had just won. Rounding the corner and sitting next to a stone fireplace in the foyer was Mark, he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a dinner jacket.  
Franky knew all about Mark, how he and Erica had been engaged for years and how the two of them had just kept putting it off until finally the idea just went away completely, for Erica at least. 

"Hey, there's my girl" Mark gestured realising the two women had entered the room. Striding over to where Erica and Franky stood, his blue shirt brought out his eyes, and in the slightest of ways Franky could see the appeal of Mark. Unfortunately for him, he was just an obstacle that needed to be removed and so Franky really had no genuine pleasure in seeing his stupid face.

"Hey babe, I missed you" Mark smiled down at Erica kissing her on the lips.

Straining to keep the smile on her face Franky spotted some of the firm’s lawyers at the bar; the perfect escape. "Well, if you'll excuse me I need to get shitfaced" Franky fake smiled gesturing towards the bar, she couldn’t care less what Mark Pearson thought of her.

"Sure sure, good to see you Franky" Mark replied as Franky walked off ignoring him. She looked back only to see Erica and Mark embracing once more. “Vomit in my mouth” she mumbled to herself.

Reaching the bar Franky could hear three of the office guys deep in discussion about sports. "Hey guys" She announced, "Nice to see you boys all dressed up, didn’t know you had it in you" she joked brushing some dust off Kevin's jacket.

Kevin smiled back at her and wrapped one arm around her waist as he sat on the bar stool beside her. "Hands off the merchandise Franky" Kevin joked.

“Even if I liked sausage, you think you’d have a shot? HA!” Franky smirked at Kevin in reply. The other's just stood shaking their heads; they knew what Kevin and Franky were like.

"Hey! Can I have a bourbon?" Franky asked the bartender, turning around just in time to see the arrival of Dianna and Amanda, two legal interns like Franky. Those two always did everything together; Franky sometimes wondered how close they really were, her gaydar was pretty accurate.

"Hey sexy ladies, you both look smokin’ tonight" Franky exclaimed in her flirtatious way.

"Oh you're too sweet Frank" Dianna replied blushing slightly, "You look gorgeous too".

Franky did and she knew it, she specially picked this dress because it hugged her strong figure and she thought as long as this night was going to be torture for her, she may as well try and make it torture for Erica too. Franky smirked at her thought "Oh cheers Di".

"Is everyone else here" Amanda asked looking around.

"Almost everyone; the boys are at the bar, some of the other ladies are on the balcony apparently, so it's just Jamie and Tom I haven't seen yet" Franky said counting colleagues in her mind.

After some conversation and the rest of the guests arriving, the chatter was broken by a man's voice. "Okay everyone if you'd like to move through to the dining area dinner is served" The firm’s Director shouted over the sea of 30 people. Looking over to see who was shouting Franky saw Mark and Erica were talking to a couple. As the crowed parted she discovered who they were speaking with, it was Erica's parents! Why were her parents here? Franky thought, perplexed. But before she could assess the situation properly Kevin was pulling her through to the restaurant.

Erica and Franky sat across from each other at dinner, swapping looks every so often. Erica had Mark on one side and her parents on the other; she looked just as shocked and confused as Franky as to why they were there.

All through dinner Franky looked for an opportunity to get Erica alone to ask her what was going on, but Mark or her Mother always had her engrossed in conversation, there was never a chance. Just as Franky was about to duck out for the ladies room and send a coded glance to Erica to follow, Mark stood and raised his glass.

"Hey everyone, I just wanted to say a quick congrats on winning the Donaldson case” Rowdy cheers erupted around the table. “But while I have all our friends and also Erica’s parents here, I would just like to say something if I may” Mark said smiling at Erica.

Erica was straining a smile, not so much Franky as confusion riddled her face. 

Mark took a deep breath before pulling Erica to her feet.

"Erica, I love you. We have spent so many wonderful years together, and when you said yes to my marry proposal, it was the happiest day of my life. I know we have both been so busy building our careers these last few years and it’s been my fault that we’ve not set a wedding date. But I want nothing more than for you to marry me, so Erica” Mark began smiling like a child “I’ve booked a date, I’ve paid for the reception, I even got you the time off work” Mark laughed looking towards Erica’s boss.

“Yeah that’s right, I’m giving you a whole week off!” Kyle Benson the firm’s Director drunkenly chuckled.

“Everything is set baby, I finally got my act together. We have a couple of months for you to pick out the perfect dress but that’s it, I’m ready to do this if you are. So Erica, I guess I just have one question to ask you” Mark took Erica by the hands and gazed into her eyes. “Marry me, in front of all our friends and family, marry me in 3 months’ time”

Franky felt her heart sink, this wasn't real. She stared at Erica who had her jaw slightly ajar. Erica's father was staring up at her, her Mother was crying already. Mark pulled Erica in close and uttered the three words that would break Franky’s heart.

"Erica" Mark began. "Be my wife?"


	5. Only silence

Did Erica just hear Mark right? She thought, he'd set a date, really? Where did that idea even come from, they were so desperately unhappy they barely spoke anymore, and sex had been basically non-existent for months and he was thinking about marriage? Not to mention that Erica was in a committed relationship with Franky - Not that Mark was aware of that part.

A million thoughts ran through Erica's mind all at once, she didn't know what to say. It wasn't until Mark repeated the question, that she realised she had to say something, anything.

Erica looked into Mark's bright brown eyes; he had a huge smile on his face. It was true that Erica hadn't loved him in a long time, but they had history and Erica still cared for him, this was why it was so hard to break off their engagement. She looked at Franky, she was staring back at her, and Erica could see the shock on her face. Realising that her silence had continued for too long she focused back on Mark.

"Um" she spluttered out. "Wow, I mean Mark where did this come from?"

"I know it's kind of out of the blue but I love you so much Erica" Mark replied.

Erica suddenly noticed all the eyes watching her, waiting for an answer, she couldn't think. "Mark can we talk alone please?" Erica asked taking his hand and ushering him out of the room. She found an empty cloak room at the end of the entry way, she walked Mark inside and closed the door behind them.

"Erica your kind of freaking me out hunny, I wish you'd say something?" Mark said as he sat down on the bench. Erica was pacing the room, trying to gather the right words to say. She was in love with Franky, she didn't want to marry Mark, but was she ready for this, to break Mark's heart and have her whole world know about her relationship?

"Look Mark, this is sweet but it's just taken me by surprise you know." Erica began. "You and I have been together for a long time now and you're one of my best friends, you know how much I care about you."

Mark who was so excited, began to look concerned. "I know sweetheart, that's why I did this, I know we haven't been in a good place for a long time now and I just think if we just take the leap and get married on this date I've set, it will fix it Erica, we'll be happy".

"Look, I have to tell you something okay, Mark I –". Erica was suddenly interrupted.

"Excuse me" Mrs Davidson walked into the room, "Mark do you mind if I speak to my daughter privately for a moment?"

Mark was just as perplexed as Erica, "um sure, I'll give you two a minute alone". With that Mark left the room closing the door behind him.

Erica sat down on the bench where Mark had been, she rested her pounding head in her hands, what had just happened she thought.

Mrs Davidson moved to stand in front of Erica; she was a tall slim, professional looking woman, not unlike her daughter. "So" Mrs Davidson began, "Why didn't you give Mark an answer?" she said in a disapproving tone.

The lack of surprise and shock in her Mother's voice or on her face lead Erica to believe that she may have had something to do with this mess. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you? You knew he was going to set a date!" Erica exclaimed looking up at her Mother.

"I may have had an idea" Mrs Davidson replied as she straightened her dress." Catching Erica's disapproval at her answer she continued. "Look he came to your Father and me a couple of days ago, he told us how he felt that he was losing you and he wanted to do something. He brought up setting the date himself as an idea and let's just say that I may have given him some phone numbers of venues". With a pleased smile on her face she looked into her daughter's eyes. "This still doesn't answer my question, why didn't you give him an answer?"

"Because" Erica began with a huff, "I don't want to marry him Mum". Even though Erica was a grown woman with an accomplished career, somehow her Mother could always make her feel like a teenage girl again.

Mrs Davidson's face quickly turned from a grin to a grimace. "But Erica, you and Mark have been together for so long now; he comes from such an important family in the legal world".

Erica sighed, it was all true, they had been together for a long time and if this were any other two loving people than marriage might have been the next step, but not Erica and Mark, the relationship was a lie and it had been for a while. Erica was trying to think of something to say to her Mother, anything so she'd understand and maybe help her out of this situation, but nothing came to her. She was so tired of fighting the truth, it was exhausting and she couldn't keep this secret anymore.

"I'm in love with someone else Mum! And I have been for quite a while now". Erica couldn't control herself any longer; tears began streaming down her face.

"Someone else, Erica what is going on? Who is he?" Mrs Davidson pleaded.

Erica shuttered at the word 'he', with a deep breath she let it all out. "It's not, it's not a he it's a she! Not any she, its Franky, I'm in love with Franky Doyle" Erica blurted out with tears streaming down her face. "We've been seeing each other for a while, she's amazing, she makes me feel alive, when I'm with her I can do anything and be anyone I want to be, she makes me a better person".

Mrs Davidson turned to face the door, her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Mum" Erica pleaded walking over to her Mother. "I'm sorry I've wanted to tell you this for so long, it's been so hard keeping this inside and lying to everyone. I was going to tell Mark but he's never around so I never felt the urgency, but now he sets a wedding date? Mum you need to help me" Erica sobbed grabbing her Mother's shoulders, "tell me what to do, tell me what to say to get out of this". Erica could barely get the words out she was crying so hard.

Mrs Davidson turned around quickly; there were no tears in her eyes, no smile, just a hard expression across her face.

"You will marry Mark Pearson; you will not shame this family! and Erica?" She said in a flat and demanding tone that Erica had never heard before. "You will never speak of this again, to me or anyone".

Erica's stomach dropped, she never expected her Mother to be happy by this news but this? "Mother" Erica pleaded, "Please, I don't love him!" Erica shouted.

Without warning, Mrs Davidson slapped her daughter across the face.

They both stood in silence for a long time. Mrs Davidson straightened her dress and fixed her hair. She looked Erica straight in the eyes, "It ends now, your marrying Mark" and with that she turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door as she went.

Erica stood glued to the spot, her head tilted to the side, her hand grasping her face. She fell to the floor and began to sob.


	6. Still breathing

Franky sat staring at Erica's empty chair at the dinner table, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she just sat listening to the buzz of noise around her. What had just happened? How could Mark be so stupid as to set a date! Franky sat frozen with a million thoughts and questions running through her mind, but only one made her feel sick to her stomach. It was the nagging question that Franky couldn't bring herself to address; why hadn't Erica said no?

"Wow! Can you believe this", Kevin cut into her thoughts. "Didn't see this coming but that's so awesome for Erica hey? They've been waiting so long" Kevin grinned at Franky waiting for her response.

Remembering her public role was Erica's friend and work colleague she painfully put a smile on her face. "Yeah, I sure didn't see the night going like this." Franky let out a fake laugh.

She noticed that Erica's Mother was no longer at the table; she must have missed her exit while she was speaking to Kevin. What was Erica saying outside to Mark? Why had her Mother gone after them? Franky felt sick to her stomach, she stood up without even realising it. Dianna who was seated to her left looked up at the frazzled beauty.

"You okay hun?" Dianna asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Franky mumbled back. "I'm just going to go outside for a smoke". With that Franky stood and walked towards the front door, as she did Franky passed Mrs Davidson who was heading back to the dinner party. She was too upset and confused to stop and talk so she offered Mrs Davidson a friendly smile and nod as she passed. Adding to Franky's confusion, this was met by a scolding glare from Erica's Mother. What was happening tonight? Franky thought as she pushed the front door open.

It was still drizzling outside so Franky couldn't escape as she wished to. All she wanted to do was start running and not stop, not until tonight seemed like a distant memory and she had Erica in her arms and in her bed again, only than would everything be okay.

As Franky stood under the tiny shelter outside the restaurant and took in the cool night air she ran the night through in her head, over and over. None of it made sense, but there was something Franky was certain of, Erica would not marry Taylor, set a date or not. Franky recalled what Erica had told her as they sat in the car earlier in the evening, "I love you and only you", Franky clung to those words and the aching in her stomach partially subsided.

Taking in one last deep breath Franky headed back inside, she was still confused and shocked but she certain now, she was certain that no matter what came out of this, Erica would choose her. Pushing through the front doors and walking through the foyer to the dining area Frany could hear laughter and cheers.

She rounded the corner, everyone was on their feet clapping, Franky looked to see who they were all smiling at. That's when she saw Mark standing in front of the room, his arms tightly wrapped around Erica. Franky locked eyes with her girlfriend, they were sad and defeated, and the light that Franky loved so much was no longer there in her eyes. They stood staring back at each other breaking contact only when interrupted by Mark, "Franky!" Mark shouted over the noise. "You'll have to save the date now!" he smiled widely, "Your looking at the soon to be Mrs Pearson" Mark kissed Erica deeply.

Franky stood glued to the spot, the noise of the room was a faded memory, the ache in her stomach gone, she was standing alone in the dark. Franky could not feel her body; she just stood listening to the beating of her heart. Her world had collapsed and all she could wonder was, how is she still breathing.


	7. Broken

Kevin had offered to drive Franky home that night; he found her standing out in the rain shortly after Erica's big announcement, he couldn't get much out of her other than she wasn't feeling well.

Franky said nothing the entire ride home, she could tell Kevin was worried but she didn't even have the strength to pretend in front of him. She didn't even realise she was home until the car came to a sudden stop, "Cheers Kev" Franky said flatly opening the passenger door.

"Franks wait, you okay?" Kevin asked reaching over to her. He was clearly worried about the tattooed woman. "Just a headache, I'll catch ya at work on Monday, cheers for the ride".

Franky walked slowly to her front door, it was pouring rain but she didn't notice. All feelings were numb to her now; all she could do was focus on breathing. As she put her key in the door it took more effort than usual to open it, she felt empty like there was nothing left inside her.

Shutting the door behind her Franky slumped to the ground, slamming her fists into the floor beside her, she was dripping wet and shuttering. She couldn't keep it in any longer, screaming out loud; her entire world had crumbled beneath her.

She sat on the cold hard floor in the dark thinking how much had changed in such a short amount of time. Just hours ago she was concerned with when Erica was going to tell Mark about their relationship, and now, she didn't have one. Erica was the love of her life, she was the one, she knew it the first time she saw her at Wentworth. Their had been other women sure, but Franky just couldn't see a future without Erica and that's how she knew that Erica was her soulmate.

Franky glanced up at the clock on her living room wall, squinting through sore eyes and the darkness she was suddenly aware that she'd been sitting on the floor for almost an hour. She needed to move but moving met living, and at that moment in time Franky wasn't sure she wanted to. With a deep breath, she pulled herself to her feet. Her strong tattooed arms strained to keep her weak legs up.

Turning to the kitchen she only had one thought, alcohol. Moving slowly she was shaken by a knock at the door. Her heart dropped, she knew who it was going to be and she wasn't ready for it, she wasn't ready to see her face, she was pissed and hurt. She pulled herself to the front door, summing every ounce of energy she looked through the peep hole.

Standing in the rain was Erica; she banged on the door louder. Heat rose inside Franky's chest.

"Franky open up, I know your home I spoke to Kevin". There was no answer.

"Babe, please" Erica begged softly, "I need to see you, please".

Franky could here in her voice that she was crying, and Erica Davidson never cried. Every part of her being wanted to open the door, take Erica in her arms and say everything was going to be okay. But Franky gave a part of herself to Erica, she shared about her childhood and her deepest fears. She loved Erica, and she had never loved anyone ever, and Erica said yes to marrying Mark in three months. There were no words that could make that okay; there were no words that could heal Franky's aching heart. She pressed one hand on the front door, the other over her mouth trying to focus on staying strong.

"Franky I'm not leaving, please open the door. I can't leave it like this, I have to explain, please". Erica pleaded.

"Erica go away". Franky blurted out. "Please, just fuck off". A silent tear rolled down Franky's cheek as she backed away from the front door. Franky wiped it away quickly, she wouldn't show her weakness. There was no reply only silence. Had she left? Franky thought, and with that a key turned in the door and Erica stood in front of Franky dripping wet.

Franky turned and walked into the living room, Erica ran after her. "Franky please we need to talk, you don't understand!"

With tears uncontrollably running down her face, Franky turned to face the woman she loved so fiercely. "What Erica? What don't I fucking understand! He set a date for three months from now and you fucking agreed!" Franky couldn't look Erica in the eyes; she was so deeply in love with her but at the same time so completely broken and furious.

"I was going to say no, but my Mother came in and spoke to me. Franky I told her everything, I told her I was in love with you and I didn't want to marry Mark, but she said I couldn't shame the family. Franky please I didn't know what to do" Tears streamed down Erica's porcelain face. She moved closer to Franky reaching out to hold her, Franky stepped back.

"So because your Mummy took the news of us badly you just agree to this stupid date Mark set? What about us Erica! What am I suppose to do, just watch you marry him, just be you side fuck?" Franky shouted.

"No! I don't want to marry him, Franky please I just need time to figure this all out, it's so hard and no matter what I do I end up hurting someone". Erica dropped down to the couch, "Please Franky, please just help me, tell me what the fuck to do, I'm so lost Franky, I'm so lost" Erica hung her head crying, Franky had never seen her so defeated before.

Franky looked down at the woman she loved, she was in so much pain, they both were. Franky shook as she walked over to her front door. "Erica you need to leave" She said opening the door.

"Franky please" Erica pleaded, "I need you". Erica pulled herself to her feet.

"You did this Erica; you did this when you chose Mark. I had to sit there in a crowded room while my heart broke and I couldn't make a fucking sound, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't move. Did you even consider me? It was like having surgery when you're awake and being told you can't scream!" Franky yelled "I felt my heart being ripped out of my fucking chest and I couldn't say a word Erica!" Franky grabbed at her heart. "Get out of my house!"

Erica walked over to Franky, "I'm so sorry, I love you so much". She reached out to touch Franky who backed away.

"Leave" Franky said staring into Erica's red eyes.

With tears seeping out, Erica turned and stepped out into the rain. Franky shut the door behind her.

She stood motionless for a moment until a sudden sob escaped her mouth. She crumbled in a heap crying tears of sheer pain, grabbing her chest as if to protect an open wound, she lay in a wet heap on the floor. Franky Doyle, ex con, tattooed hard ass, had finally broken.


	8. In the blink of an eye

It had been a week since Franky had seen or spoken to Erica, some days their paths never crossed as Franky may be working at the cafe instead of the firm and the days they did have to be together at the office, Erica was always absent or sick. 

Today was going to be the first time they'd seen each other since the night Franky left Erica standing in the rain outside her house. Franky spent most nights at home alone, drunk or high; Erica had tried to call at first but after awhile the calls stopped, Franky had to pass out to sleep most nights. 

Franky arrived at the firm like she did most days, but today she made sure to avoid the normal chit chat so as to not have a run in with Erica who she knew had to be in today as they had a very important meeting. Franky's stomach was in a knot, she didn't know if she was sad, angry or excited to see Erica but it wasn't worth thinking about as she would find out soon enough. Franky sat down in the conference room, she was the first one to arrive. She steadied herself, trying to suck in a few deep breaths to calm her nerves; it was going to be fine she thought to herself.

One by one people started to file into the conference room, Franky smiled and made conversation with her bosses, all the while silently panicking knowing who was going to walk through the door shortly. And then it happen, breezing through the door as sexy as every was Erica. It was like looking at the sun, it hurt Franky so deeply but she couldn't look away, that women could make Franky tingle all over.

Erica took the only avaliable seat which as the universe would have it was next to Franky, neither made eye contact but both could feel the energy of the other, the burning sexual tension, both thinking the same thing.

Erica turned to Franky "Franky, I need to talk to –"

"Ok guys thanks for your time today, I just wanted to have a quick debrief before the clients arrive" Franky's boss announced, interrupting Erica.

As the discussion carried on in the room Franky felt a warm, soft hand graze her thigh. It was something that Franky and Erica had done a million times, fooling around in meetings. The fact they were doing it right under their colleagues noses really got both of them off.

Erica hesitantly ran her hand up Franky's thigh until she hit the edge of her skirt, she stayed there for a moment, not sure how to proceed.

Franky's breathing became heavy, the sensation of Erica's hand brushing the inside of her leg was too much. If she thought she could make Franky forget everything this way, she had another thing coming.

Franky felt Erica's hand slip under her skirt. Creeping further and further towards Franky's clearly throbbing centre. Franky bit her bottom lip. She reached down and grabbed Erica's hand to stop her in her tracks. The women made eye contact, Erica's eyes hungry and pleading, Franky wanted it so badly. She loosened her grip on Erica's hand just enough as if to give the other woman permission, and Erica took that sign to continue straight away.

She reached Franky's panties and could feel they were already wet. Franky's breathing became more and more laboured. Flashes of the other night raced through Franky's mind, no, how could Erica have done this to her, she will not be second to Mark, she deserves more than that.

The fire burnt through her veins, she couldn't do it any longer, Franky broke Erica's hold jumping to her feet.

"I just, I can't do this" Franky said frantically.

Realising her entire team was staring at her, Franky continued "I don't feel well, I'm going to be sick". And with that Franky retreated to her office.

Erica and the rest of the firm sat looking at each other; only Erica really knew what was going on.

Franky spent the next hour in her office typing up some reports trying to occupy her mind when there was a knock on her door. She knew this conversation was always coming; she may as well get it over with.

Franky stood up in anticipation of Erica's arrival in her office. She put her arms by her sides, calmed her temper and took a deep breath, steadying herself for what was about to come.

Erica entered the small confides of Franky's office with an expression on her face that Franky couldn't read. Erica gestured for them to sit down, it was clear that she wanted to get straight to it.

They each took a seat, Franky waiting for Erica to sit first so she could choose a spot that was far enough away, she wouldn't let Erica try that crap on her again. Knowing that Franky wasn't going to say anything Erica began.

"I need you to know how sorry I am for all of this".

Franky snorted, "Yeah, well to be honest I don't even know what to think".

"Look, Mark and I have been together for a really long time and yes we've had our ups and downs, but there is history there you know". Erica tried to explain.

"Oh so that's what I was, a 'down'?" Franky gestured looking away.

"No, it's not like that, you weren't that to me and you know it". Erica moved closer to Franky. "I was put in such a difficult position, I've never wanted to hurt Mark you know that, and then my Mother told me I had to marry him. Franky I've never seen my Mum look at me like that, it was like I wasn't her daughter anymore, and you know how much my family means to me" Erica began.

Franky looked into Erica's beautiful bright eyes; she so badly wanted to wipe her welling tears away. "Yeah well instead of hurting Mark you just ended up hurting me", Franky shrugged. "I understand what it's like not to have your families approval, you know what I've been through. Alan didn't exactly throw a party when he found out I was gay" The two women laughed.

Franky smiled at the women she loved, she missed her so much.

"I get it Erica, I just thought our love was bigger than all of that bullshit, I just wish with everything that I fucking am that you chose me". Franky looked at Erica painfully.

"I wish I was braver, I wish I could stand up to my family and tell Mark the truth, I panicked and I'm so so sorry I hurt you. Franky I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this entire world. You have to believe that, you have to believe that what we had was real because it was, it was the best time of my life" Erica smiled at Franky with a tear escaping down her cheek.

Franky moved over to Erica, she could no longer sit an watch the person she loved in such pain. She wrapped her smooth tattooed arms around Erica's tiny waist, pulling her into an embrace. Erica nuzzled into the crook of Franky's neck; she was back where she belonged.

She broke her hold to look into Erica's eyes, "I do believe it babe, I know it was real and I know it still is. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you, so together we'll go and tell Mark okay? We can get through this together". Franky smirked and pulled her girl close for a kiss but Erica pulled away.

Erica moved back, creating space between herself and Franky, both women sat staring at each other, Franky didn't understand what had just happened, Erica had never pulled away from Franky's embrace before. Erica got to her feet as Franky sat looking up at her.

"Franky, that's not what I came here for, I can't tell Mark, I'm in so deep with it now and he's told his family, I just can't" Erica stared down at Franky looking for a response.

"What the fuck Erica" Franky began searching for the words, "I thought you loved me, you said we meant something".

"I do baby, I do love you so much, but I can't do this, I love you with all my heart and I always will but, Franky I have to be with Mark, he is the best option for my family's future, for my future". Erica's voice cracked under the weight of emotions.

Franky tried to speak but Erica stopped her "Please don't say anything or I'll never say what I came to" Erica breathed in deep as tears streamed down her face.

"Franky, I saw how you were today, you're in so much pain because of me and I can't do that to you, I won't". Erica explained to Franky. "I spoke to the team at the end of the meeting, Franky I'm not taking a job with my Father's firm".

Sitting speechless Franky contemplated Erica's words.

"I won't be working here anymore and you won't be seeing me again". Erica said emotionlessly.

Franky got to her feet, her mind was racing trying to think of anything to say that could stop this from happening, "Erica, please don't fucking do this, you don't have to do this" Franky said laughingly, trying to hide her panic.

"I have to Franky, I can't see you in this much pain any longer, and you have to stay here, its the best thing for you career" Erica explained calmly.

Franky grabbed onto Erica, trying to plead with her "You don't need to do this, it's fine, please I'll do better okay, you can marry Mark if that's what makes you fucking happy, please I'll do anything, I'll be anything just don't leave, don't leave me again like when I was in Wentworth" Franky cried out not realising what she was saying.

Erica broke free of her grasp, backing towards the door. "Franky I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Erica repeated over and over. "I'm not leaving you, I'm not giving up on you, I'm just choosing to not give up on what I have with Mark". 

Franky could no longer hear it; all sense of reality was gone, she was in a nightmare. "You said you'd never leave me, please Erica, you're the love of my fucking life, I can't live without you". Franky looked deep into Erica's eyes, willing her to feel how she felt.

"I'm doing this for you, Goodbye Franky" Erica said in a low voice, she turned to walk to the door.

Franky didn't care who heard her, she spoke freely. "Please don't do this, please I love you".

And with that Erica was gone.


	9. Don't ask, I won't tell

Franky sat at the bar strumming her fingers on the sticky counter top. 

“Another?” The greasy bar tender asked.

Franky who was already five bourbons in, decided what was the harm in six. She had no more words, she simply tapped the counter indicating for the bartender to pour her drink.

Just as she downed the stiff, satisfying drink she felt someone pull up a chair beside her and sit down.  
“Hello love” Liz Birdsworth said looking concerned.

Franky didn’t acknowledge her arrival, she didn’t care about anything at this moment in time. She looked the bartender angrily in the eyes and tapped the counter harder. The bartender poured Franky her seventh bourbon.

Liz looked at the brown liquid and could almost taste the sweet nectar. She quickly snapped back to what she had come for. “When I hadn't heard from you, I thought I’d drop in to say hi. You obviously weren’t home and Boomer said you like this place, so here I am”. She explained.

Franky held up her bourbon looking at the dirty glass and thinking what a fucking dive this place was. Perhaps in another life she would complain, not tonight. She downed another shot.

“What’s going on Franky?” Liz said with genuine concern. “You’ve been doing so well for yourself the last few months hun, you’ve really got yourself together. What’s happened? Talk to me Franky”.

Franky couldn’t hold it in, she let out a huge laugh. Liz sat looking at her ex prison mate, some may have felt comforted by the laughter, but Liz knew this meant something was very wrong. 

Franky composed herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Oh, god that’s funny”.

“What’s funny about that?” Liz questioned.

“What’s funny, dear sweet Lizzy, is that I really did have my shit together” Franky began to drunkenly laugh again. She stopped suddenly, as if realising that this was not a joke, but actually her life. She tapped the counter, her eighth bourbon was poured.

“Oh sweetheart, is it work? Has something happened there? Can Miss Davidson do something for you? Liz reached over to put a hand on Franky’s shoulder.

Retracting at her touch, Franky felt a white hot rage engulf her soul at the sound of Erica’s name. She gripped her shot glass tight.  
“No Liz, this is not something Miss Davidson can help me with” She said through gritted teeth.

Liz furrowed her brow trying to work out what was going on. “But she’s always been so helpful for you in the past, after you reconnected a few months after your release and she organised the work experience at her firm?”

Franky clenched her jaw and squeezed onto the glass, he fingers turning white at the force of the grip. “No” was all Franky could reply to her friend.

“But if you just spoke to her about whatever the problem is, I’m sure” Liz pushed.

Franky exploded like a volcano that had been threatening to erupt.  
“Shut the fuck up, just shut the fuck up Liz” Franky slammed her glass down on the counter, sending bourbon flying everywhere and cracking the glass. The bartender looked over angrily but with an expression as though he’d seen it a million times.

Franky turned to face Liz, suddenly looking and feeling very sober.  
“I don’t want anything from that fucking woman. You want to know what my problem is. It’s her Liz! Miss fucking Davidson is my problem!” Franky swung back around to the bar, she took deep breaths in.

Liz composed herself, feeling slightly shocked by the sudden outburst but also not surprised. Something clicked in Liz and everything about Franky and Erica made sense suddenly.

Liz lowered her voice as she spoke. “It’s her isn’t it? The woman you left Miss Westfall for? It was Miss…It was Erica that you were in love with all along”.

Franky had no energy to deny it any longer, and what was the point now. She nodded her tired head.

Liz knew Erica’s story with Mark, she could put the pieces together. Her heart broke for Franky. “Oh Franky I’m so sorry”.

Franky looked at Liz with the vulnerability that she had only shown to a handful of people. The pain in her chest was radiating through her body, she felt numb, she felt sick. She was heartbroken.

“She chose him Liz, she fucking chose him”. Franky confessed, her eyes full of hurt.

Liz had no words to comfort the pain she could see in the women. She knew that for something that could break someone as tough as Franky, there was no quick fix. 

Franky hated being vulnerable, it was a horrible feeling to her. She quickly realised what she was doing and as if nothing ever happened, a big cheeky grin spread across her face.

“Gotcha you old fool” Franky laughed getting up to her feet. She slapped Liz on the back. “Oh, I love Erica Davidson, right!” Franky snorted out. “You’re so gullible Liz, always have been”.

Liz knew Franky was putting up a front, she knew this woman better than Franky would ever like to admit.

“Franky, don’t do this love”. Liz pleaded trying to stop Franky from packing up her things.

Franky shook off Liz's attempt to stop her. “Get off me Liz. You’re a drunk, why the fuck are you in a bar anyway”. Franky looked at the bartender, “Hey you, Vodka Tonic for my friend here”. 

Liz looked deep into Franky’s eyes, there was nothing there anymore. Just empty space.

The bartender place the cold, sweating drink in front of Liz. Franky lent forward and whispered into Liz's ear “Your favourite if I recall” and with that Franky marched out of the bar, leaving Liz starting at the drink, mouth open in shock.

Franky didn’t care about anything, she felt nothing anymore. She barreled down the street towards the tram stop that would take her home where she had a freshly opened bottle of bourbon and no interruptions. She sat down at the tram stop bench, a few minutes pasted when a tram arrived full of people. The crowed tram emptied and as the crowds parted she heard someone call her name.

“Franky?” The voice questioned.

Franky lifted her tired, throbbing head to see Bridget Westfall standing in front of her in a winter coat.

Franky and Bridget locked eyes, Bridget's confused, Franky's empty. Franky stood up suddenly as if a fire was lit under her. She strode purposefully towards the older woman, grabbed her at the waist and pressed her softly, juicy lips against Bridget's.


	10. All it takes is a song

Franky crashed into Bridget’s apartment, hitting the wall as the two women kissed passionately while pulling each other’s clothes off.  
The trip from the tram stop where Franky ran into Bridget to Bridget’s inner city apartment was a blur to the extremely drunk Franky.  
Franky didn't care how she arrived, she didn't care about anything, she sunk further and further into the other woman's embrace.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Franky woke up in an unfamiliar bed, head pounding. She was in her underwear, topless. The light was filtering through the bedroom blinds which caused Franky to blink heavily, trying to focus on her surroundings. She found her tank top on the floor and pulled it on as she sat up in bed.

Bridget entered with a plate of toast and a mug of hot coffee.

Franky and Bridget had somewhat of an interesting history. It was true that Franky had developed strong feelings for her while in Wentworth, and once she was released they gave their relationship a real go. But Franky could never get Erica off her mind, she knew she had to reach out to her and from that first meeting in the coffee shop across from the law courts, Franky knew she would never love Bridget with that much passion and intensity. They broke up shortly after that and Franky hadn’t seen or spoken to Bridget since, until last night, apparently.

“Well Good morning” Bridget said entering the room, she was in a silk dressing gown, hair pulled back neatly, light make up on.

Franky couldn’t remember a single thing that happened the night before, racking her brain for answers she awkwardly smiled.  
“Hey Gidget” She grinned, “long time, no see”.

Bridget sat down on the corner of the bed and handed Franky the hot coffee.

“It has been hasn’t it” Bridget peered into Franky’s eyes. Bridget still loved Franky, she always had. It was not her decision to end their relationship.

Franky broke the gaze, she placed the coffee down on the bedside table, she wasn’t interested in small talk. Not being able to remember what happened the night before made Franky feel vulnerable, and there was nothing she hated more then feeling that way.

“Look, Gidget, I was so drunk last night, I didn’t have a clue what I was doing”. Franky blurted out. 

Bridget laughed. “You seemed to know what you were doing last night” she smiled.

Franky shuffled in the bed uncomfortably. She didn’t have the mental capacity to be dealing with this right now, she had enough to contend with.

“Franky” Bridget said catching the woman’s eyes and bringing them in line with her own. “Nothing happened last night”.

Unable to hide her shock, Franky’s eyebrow raised. “It didn’t she snorted?”

“No” Bridget laughed, taking a bite of her toast.

Franky took in a big breath, sex with her ex was not a complication she wanted in her life. She rubbed her throbbing head.  
“Okay, so how did I end up here? And where are my pants? I remember kissing you, Oh shit, Gidge I’m sorry”. Franky never wanted to hurt Bridget, she cared about her still.

Bridget moved closer to Franky, she shook her head. “No, don’t apologise Franky, I let it happened, truth be told, I guess I wanted it to happen. But when we got back here, I could see it in your eyes” Bridget stopped.

Bridget’s eyes dropped, not wanting to continue.

“What did you see?” Franky asked genuinely interested.

Bridget looked at Franky “I saw how much pain you were in. I know your eyes Franky, I know the light that is supposed to be in them, and last night, even now, it’s not there”.

The two women sat looking at each other for a long time. Franky wouldn’t disrespect Bridget by lying to her face, but she also could talk about Erica without ripping open a very raw wound.

Franky sighed. “Thanks for the coffee Gidget” She said getting to her feet. She found her clothing strewn on the floor and her shoes kicked off over in the corner. She dressed, steadying herself against the bedroom wall.

Bridget didn’t push Franky, she did ask her to stay. Maybe it was the psychologist in her, maybe it was the ex-girlfriend, but Bridget knew that whatever pain Franky was carrying, she wasn’t ready to talk about it.

Bridget walked to the front door and Franky shuffled behind her, head aching, vision strained.

Franky opened her mouth as if to offer an explanation, an apology, something to the women who had helped her so much. Words wouldn’t form and Franky just smiled her cheeky, yet vulnerable smile.

Bridget smiled back, leaning over and pecking Franky on the cheek.

Franky left the apartment with no goodbye.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Franky walked down the Melbourne city streets. Her head pounding and her thoughts confused. She needed a minute to forget. 

She rustled through her hand bag for her iPhone. Glancing at the screen she saw no missed calls, no text. She hadn’t realised till just that minute but she was hoping Erica would have reached out to her by now.

Franky pulled out her headphones and plugged them in, she shuffled through her songs, nothing silencing the pain in her head and her heart.

A song started. Something about it caught her attention, it was the song that played the first time they made love.

Franky had lost track of her surroundings by the time the song finished.

She ripped the white buds out of her ears. She stopped and leaned against a brick wall.

Something dripped on her shirt, she felt her face, she was crying. She wiped her tears angrily. 

Her phone vibrated in her hand.

It was a text from Erica.


	11. Like I never even mattered

Franky stared at the screen. A text message from Erica. She swiped to unlock, her heart racing.

She read the text, "The partners have asked me to inform you that the internship program will no longer be continuing. Although I will be finishing up soon, it seems they put you on out of loyalty to me. I'm sorry. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors".

Franky stared at the screen. She read it again.

"What . the . actual . fuck" she said out loud. "Fuck this", Franky dialed Erica.

The phone rang and rang and rang. Franky dialed again, and again and again. She could do this forever.

Erica answered the phoned. "What Franky, what do you want?" She didn't even sound like herself anymore, she was so harsh.

"So that's all I get? Best of luck in your future endeavors? Are you fucking kidding me Erica?" Franky stated firmly. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm just passing on a message from the ..." Erica was cut off mid sentence.

"I don't give a shit about the internship Erica, how can you say to me, best of luck, just like that. Like I was nothing to you. Fuck you" Franky hissed down the phoned.

"Franky, It's just business". Erica explained coldly.

Franky felt the fire burning up inside her. Who was this cold person she was speaking to, it couldn't be the love of her fucking life.

"Erica, why are you being like this?" Franky asked, vulnerably.

"I'm not being anything Franky" Erica chuckled. "I am simply treating you like a friend and not someone I am in love with. you need to learn to handle that".

Franky's mouth was dry, she didn't know if she wanted to rage or cry. Who was this person?

"I'm glad to hear you're doing so well with all of this then". Franky said.

Erica was silent. "Okay well I've got to go, I'm dropping Mark into work".

"Can you not mention his fucking name to me, ever. Fuck sake Erica". Franky couldn't contain her rage any longer.

"Um, okay, well Bye Franky" Erica hang up the phone.

Franky was shaking. She wanted to vomit and scream. She hated Erica, she hated her for how she was treating her, like she was no one, like she never even mattered. She couldn't contain it, "FUUUUUCK!" she yelled to the sky.

Franky threw her iPhone against the wall.


	12. In your eyes

The next month passed by like the blink of an eye for Franky. She kept on the move, always trying to outrun the pain of losing her soul mate. Telling no one, she disappeared after her last day at the firm. Boomer and Liz were furious and concerned, Liz was the only one who knew of the situation, she only hoped Franky was safe but knew she needed time to work through her demons. No one heard from Franky for weeks, until one day she finally stopped running and came home.

The taxi came to a sudden stop, Franky lifted her head to see she was at her house; the drive from the airport went quicker than she was anticipating. Dragging her bag through her front door, Franky couldn't help but remember what had taken place within these walls, good and bad.

She dropped her case and made her way to the kitchen, her mail was neatly stacked on the counter, her plants still alive; it was obvious someone was looking after things while she was MIA, probably Liz she thought to herself. Looking over at her answering machine she saw it was flashing 'full', she walked over and pressed 'delete all', Franky wasn't interested in talking to anyone, she already knew Liz and Boomer were worried about her, they had left alot of messages on her voicemail and Franky had listened to a few. Franky owed alot to Liz; she had been a good mate so she decided to put her mind at ease.

Taking out her phone to send a text message, 'Hey Liz, I'm back, catch up soon"

Franky's eyes drifted to the enormous pile of mail sitting on her counter top, she took a seat and began to flick through it.

"Junk, junk, bill, bill" Franky called out filing through her letters.

Suddenly her eyes froze and she dropped the rest of the pile. Her heart stopped beating as her stomach sunk, and in one second all the pain she had been running from for the past few months hit her all at once.

Franky held the rectangular card in shaking hands, "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mark Pearson and Erica Davidson". She stared blankly at the date, "November 12th 2015", that was tomorrow.

A tear escaped down her cheek, she furiously wiped her face refusing to shed anymore tears. Franky violently tore up the invitation and threw it in the bin. If Erica wanted to marry Mark than that was exactly what Franky was going to let her do, it wasn't her problem any longer.

Franky stomped over to her liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle of vodka and drinking in straight down, praying the smooth liquid would soothe her aching heart.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erica spent the night before her wedding at dinner with her family and Mark, running over the final preparations for the big day. Everything was set, the dress was picked, the venue, the cake, every detail was taken care of by Mark; there was no more hiding for Erica.

The wedding had come together alot faster than Erica anticipated, Mark was very active in the planning, if Erica was honest, he did most of it. 

Erica had spent the last few months in a state of depression, all she was, so bright and vibrant was gone. She was a shell, but she hid it from Mark, she hid it from everyone. Erica had chosen her life, she would accept the consequences.

Sitting at the dinner table, she had her mother and father across from her, Mark by her side holding her hand. She wasn't listening to the conversation, but simply staring blankly into space, lost in thoughts of how she had gotten to this point in her life. Erica could feel her Mother's stare, she looked into her eyes, the blue spark having died long ago, her Mother looked at her puzzled giving her a smile, Erica weakly smiled back.

"Speech, speech!" Erica's cousin yelled from down the end of the table.

"Oh come on, don't we do all that tomorrow" Mark laughed. After more pressure from the table he conceded "Okay fine I'll say a few words" he said standing.

Mark stood beside Erica holding his wine glass up. "Well I guess I just want to thank everyone first and foremost, you have all been great and we wouldn't be here without you. To my soon to be new parents, I just want to thank you for all the help with getting the wedding together and for having such an incredible daughter", Mark smiled. "And last but certainly not least, Erica, I want to thank you". Mark turned his gaze down to Erica who looked up to meet his eyes. "You are amazing, you are my world and you are always there for me, thank you Erica, thank you for agreeing to be my wife. I love you and I promise I will love you for the rest of our married life" Mark bent down and kissed Erica as the table erupted in cheers.

Erica smiled feeling nothing but numbness inside, with a nudge from Mark she was standing on her feet with all eyes staring at her waiting for her toast. What was she suppose to say? She could barely keep herself breathing these last few months, how was she going to construct sentences.

There were uncomfortable coughs from the table, Mark beamed up at her, suddenly the room disappeared and she saw Franky, sitting across from her in all her beauty. Her green eyes glistening back at her with a smirky smile across her perfect face, she willed Erica to speak and in that moment, Erica spoke only to Franky.

"I love you; I love you more than I have ever loved another human being". Erica smiled "When I met you my whole world changed, I didn't even realise how empty my life was until you came along, with your love you saved me"

She took a deep breath "When I'm with you, my heart is alive and I feel a passion that runs deep to my soul, I love you with every fibre of my being and every beat of my heart. When you're not with me I am not living, my world doesn't exist unless you in it" Tears flooded Erica's eyes.

"My heart and soul, everything I am and everything I wish to be are right there in your green eyes. You are the one, you are the reason for living and I will love you with every breathe I take until I take my very last".

She wiped away her tears, realising she had not looked at Mark the entire time she glanced down at him touching his shoulder. He smiled gently back at her and everyone clapped as she sat down.

Conversation quickly broke out again and Erica took a moment to collect her thoughts once more. She looked up at her Mother, but this time she wasn't met with a cold glance, it was a look Erica had never seen, her Mother was sad with pained eyes. Mrs Davidson stared at her daughter and if Erica hadn't know any better she would have thought her Mother was apologising.

The evening soon ended as guests slowly left one by one, wishing Erica and Mark early congratulations until they were the only two left sitting at the table.

"What a night hey babe, did you have a nice time?" Mark asked turning to Erica.

"Yeah, it was nice to see everyone". Erica replied.

"It was, okay well I better get you home, don't want to be sleepy on your big day!" Mark smiled kissing Erica on the cheek.

"No, wouldn't want that" Erica smiled back. "I'm just going to the restroom then we can go".

As Mark sat alone waiting for Erica, his mind raced. He couldn't shake a feeling, he couldn't let go of something Erica said in her speech. Perhaps he heard wrong, perhaps it was just error on Erica's part, but Mark couldn't let go of Erica saying she saw her future in those green eyes.

Mark's eyes were dark brown.


	13. Stay

Franky sat alone in her lounge room drinking a glass of single malt scotch, a parting gift from the firm. She hated to admit it, but it went down smooth.

The summer storm season was in full effect now and the rain was coming down heavy against the roof tiles. Suddenly there was a massive clap of thunder and the lights went out.

Franky sighed, just perfect she thought to herself.

She rustled through her cupboards and draws pulling out all the old, half burnt out candles she could find.

While looking through one draw she came across a photo of her and Erica. They didn’t have a lot of photos together given the secrecy of their relationship, so this one had always meant a lot to Franky.

She stared at the picture remembering the day it was taken.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I can’t sleep with you staring at me” Franky murmured with her eyes still closed as the blonde wavy haired beauty laid naked next to her on her stomach, propped up on her elbows.

“How did you know I was watching you” Erica giggled burying her face into Franky’s neck and kissing her.

Franky rolled on her side so she could look into Erica’s beautiful big eyes. She lightly brushed a curl out of her face and kissed her softly on the lips.  
“I can always feel you”. She whispered, running her fingers down Erica’s bare back.

Erica pull her body in close to Franky’s. The two women naked, laying chest to chest, a white sheet lying lightly over their legs. Their faces inches away, Erica’s bottom lip began to tremble.

“What is it baby?” Franky asked, stroking Erica’s cheek.

Erica looked so deeply into Franky’s eyes she thought she could almost see her soul.  
“I just love you so fucking much” Erica said with such vulnerability but certainty.

Franky kissed Erica so deeply, never feeling that any kiss could possibly convey how intense her feelings were.  
“I love you too” Franky replied, breaking their embrace.

Erica grinned like a school girl, this is what pure happiness was she thought.

She quickly rolled over and started going through her side draw.

Franky watched her confused. “Ah, babe, you need something?”.

Erica whizzed back around with her polaroid camera. She laid down with Franky and positioned them together for the photo.

Franky obliged. 

The two women, who just confessed their love for one another, laid naked, holding each other in bed, the cotton sheets moving slightly in the breeze that was coming in through the window. 

Snap, went the flash. A moment in time caught forever.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Franky gripped the photo tight in her hands, all the anger she had been feeling the last few months just evaporated for that minute. She laid the photo as softly as she could back into the draw and closed it, as if not wanting to damage the memory in any way.

She walked around her house lighting the candles as she went. The rain outside was so heavy it was almost deafening.

Franky heard a very faint knock at her door.

Not even knowing if it was just the wind, she lit the last candle she was holding before walking to her front door.  
She opened the door to see a women walking away towards a car.

It was Erica.

She was half way down Franky’s driveway when Franky called out to her. “Erica!” She shouted, not really knowing what was going on.

Erica turned around, soaking wet from standing in the pouring rain. She looked at Franky and then shook her head and continued to walk away.

Not even stopping to think, Franky ran out in the rain, she stopped a few metres from Erica. “Erica!” She called again.

Erica stopped walking and slowly turned to Franky. The rain was so loud, but the woman’s eyes said it all.

Franky pushed her wet hair back off her face. “What are you doing here?” she shouted over the rain.

Erica wiped her face, blinking through the rain drops. “I, I don’t know Franky. It was a mistake, I’m sorry”. She started to walk back to her car.

“God dammit Erica! Would you just stop!” Franky raced up to the women, grabbing her by the waist and making her look her in the eyes.

Erica stared at Franky. She was so ashamed with how she had treated her, she looked down at her feet. “It doesn’t matter why I came, I’m getting married tomorrow”.

The two women stood there, in the pouring rain just looking at each other. Franky had been so brutally torn apart by this women, she had been a broken shell for months. But she loved her, she was always going to love her.

Erica looked at Franky, “I have to go” she said.

Franky stood frozen to the spot, she knew this was one of those moments in life, a fork in the road. What she did now was going to determine the rest of her life. She remembered that stupid photo in the draw and how that was the happiest moment of her life. This relationship with Erica was the messiest, most complicated thing she had ever experienced, and she had been in fucking prison! But she loved her, Erica was her soulmate, and she was not going to lose her again. “Stay!” Franky shouted over the rain.

Erica stopped and turned around.

Franky raced over to her, taking her by the waist.

“Erica, stay. I love you, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything or anyone. Everyone in my fucking life has left me, but please, Erica, stay. I can’t lose you”.  
Franky didn’t wait for an invitation, she grabbed Erica and pulled her body in close. She put her lips to her’s and kissed Erica so deeply and with so much passion that her body quivered.

Erica didn’t even try and resist, her body relaxed as if she had come home after being away for years. Erica found Franky’s neck and locked her arms around her smooth wet skin.

Franky felt her way down Erica, grabbing her butt and with a quick motion she lifted the women up onto her hips.  
Franky carried Erica up the driveway, through her front door and straight into her bedroom.


	14. Nothing but the rain

Franky threw Erica down on her bed. The rain was pouring down outside and Erica’s clothes were soaking wet and clinging to her perfect body.

Franky climbed on top of the woman, straddling her, rain water dripping down her chest and onto Erica’s hips. She kissed Erica with such force, biting her bottom lip. She ripped at Erica’s clothes, buttons flew as the blouse opened.

Franky pulled Erica to her feet, slamming the woman against the bedroom wall, it was rough, heated and passionate. 

Franky pinned Erica’s hands against the wall above her head, her intense gaze instructing her not to move. With one quick tear Franky ripped off Erica’s top exposing her wet silky bra. It was see through from the wet and Franky could see that Erica’s nipples were erect and her chest heaving.

She pulled off Erica’s jeans and was pleasantly surprised to find her in a Victoria’s Secret thong.

Erica stood hands above her head, against the wall, panting and trying to suck in breathes in between moans. The former inmate took a step back to take in the whole image of the half-naked and wet former Governor, she liked what she saw. 

Franky slowly took her wet shirt off over her head then proceeded to stripping off her jeans. Her body was fit, trim of any fat and tanned nicely against her tattoos. Her breasts were slightly larger than Erica’s, both perfect, supple tits begging to be released from the black cotton bra.  
Both women stood facing each other in their underwear, skin wet and shining in the moon light that was coming in through the bedroom blinds. The rain was deafening. 

Erica stared intently into Franky’s eyes, begging her to move. She bit her bottom lip, which was enough to send Franky wild.

“Get on the bed” Franky ordered.

Erica didn’t ask questions, she walked straight past Franky, just as Franky grabbed her wrist. “Take off you bra” Franky insisted before releasing her wrist.

Erica took off her bra and laid on her back on the bed, waiting to be joined. Erica’s whole body began to uncontrollably quiver with excitement of what was about to happen.

Franky walked over to the bed. “Roll over” She ordered.

Erica bit down on her lip, the thrill of being ordered in bed by Franky was too much. She rolled over onto her stomach. Her perfect ass exposed with only a thong remaining.

Franky looked over Erica, taking in the glorious sight. She took off her remaining clothing and laid on the bed on her side next to Erica.

Her nipples pressed up against Erica’s arm as she excitedly realised Franky was naked.

Franky propped herself up on one elbow whilst laying on her side. With her free hand she began to lightly run her fingers down Erica’s back, moving over the perfect creases and craters. She could feel Erica’s breathing speeding up as she moved further down.

Franky ran her hand down until she reached her ass cheeks. Both perfectly smooth and large, she ran her hand over a cheek, grabbing as much as she could in one handful and squeezing just hard enough. Without warning Franky smacked Erica across the ass. Erica let out a moan and buried her head in the pillow, Franky licked her lips.

She moved on the bed to straddle Erica, and spun the women over from underneath her. What a sight for Erica to behold, rolling over to see a naked Franky Doyle straddling her hips. Erica smiled and stared intently into Franky’s eyes. 

“I want you so bad” she moaned.

Franky laid down on top of the women, they matched perfectly. Breasts to breasts, stomach pressed together and Franky laying with one of Erica’s thighs between her legs. The feel of the wet skin on skin, the smell of Erica’s hair and the taste of her lips, this was where she was meant to be. Franky kissed Erica, but this time it was softer, their tongue’s intertwined in a dance and only released when they needed air. Their bodies began to move subconsciously in a hypnotic rhythm, moving together back and forth.

Erica stared up at Franky, and in that moment she realised what a mistake she had made ever choosing Mark. Mark was the easier option, the smarter option, and the more socially acceptable option. But laying there with this perfect, beautiful, sexy woman naked and heaving on top of her, it suddenly occurred to her that nothing that she could ever had or would have with Mark would come close to the raw, natural heat and passion that she shared with Franky and all the ways in which she had settled with Mark. With the way he’d yell at her when he was angry, the way he took her for granted in his actions, the way he never told her he loved her, the way he was selfish in bed. Thinking of his hairy body and then seeing Franky’s amazingly toned and wet one naked on top of her, she knew, there was never a choice. It was always Franky, it was always going to be Franky.

“I’m so sorry” Erica whispered into the night.

Franky looked into her eyes, not needing anymore explanation, she could see it all right there in those big eyes she adored so much. She kissed the woman she loved so passionately and began to move down her body. Erica screamed into the thundering rain as Franky lashed her tongue over her clit.


	15. Tend to the wounds

As the sun rose over the neighbouring houses and through the blinds, it moved its rays slowly upwards over the two women’s naked bodies until it hit Franky in the face and she stirred her to consciousness.

Erica was a stomach sleeper and she look so beautiful, with her smooth bare back exposed and a sheet draped lightly over her ass.

Franky turned on her side and just stared at Erica, so much was running through her mind as she processed what had just happened. She laid on her back and put her arms behind her head, staring at the ceiling when Erica spoke.

“I can hear you thinking from here” She said, not moving but with her eyes firmly open and fixed on Franky.

Franky smiled at the woman, leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips. 

“That’s not an answer” Erica replied, moving over to lay on Franky’s chest.

Silence hung in the air, both women knowing that sex was just a band aid over a much larger issue.

“You know how much I love you, don’t you?” Erica asked into Franky’s chest, not looking her in the face.

Franky kissed the top of Erica’s head. “I love you too”.

Franky pulled herself out from under Erica and sat on the edge of the bed “I’ll go make us some coffee” She said as she pulled her on jeans and a tank top.

Erica sat up in bed, holding the sheet over herself. “Franky, we need to talk”.

Franky stood beside the bed, her body language uncomfortable “What would you like for breakky?” she asked.

“Franky?” Erica pleaded.

“What?” Franky chuckled, she shifted her weight uncomfortably. All she wanted to do was leave the room.

Erica frowned, she knew Franky didn’t want to talk about what had happened, but it couldn’t be avoided.

“We have to talk about..” Erica began.

“I don’t want to bloody talk about it Erica. I mean, for fuck sake, I just want to enjoy this moment, can you just give me that please” Franky exploded.

Erica straightened up, she was taken back by Franky's response but not surprised, she could tell by their rough sex that Franky had some anger she was holding inside.

Erica stared Franky dead in the eyes for the longest moment, before saying the three words that cut Franky like a knife. “I chose Mark”. Erica said.

“You chose Mark”. Franky replied, you could hear the heartbreak in her voice, although having a tough exterior, Franky’s heart was extremely vulnerable. 

“I chose him because I thought it was the best option for me at the time. I had a lot of external pressures from people. Mark and I had such history and I just couldn’t give up on that, I had to try, I couldn't have wasted all those years of my life for nothing. I felt that I had to try and fix what I already had, can you understand that?” Erica explained to a silent Franky.

Franky took a moment before sitting on the end of the bed, her back to Erica. She sighed loudly. “I do understand, and I never begrudged your choice, I know how hard it is for you to give up on things, I know how hard you fought for your relationship with him to be better for so long, and here he is, finally putting in some effort, of course I know that that must have been something you had been wanting for so long”.

Franky paused, taking a deep breath.

“I never said I didn’t understand your choice Erica, but you destroyed me in the process”.

Erica moved down the bed till she was sitting just behind Franky. She didn’t know whether to hug or kiss her, she knew nothing in that moment would help, so she just sat there and heard her out, giving Franky the respect of her attention.

Franky continued.

“The person you became after you made that choice, I didn’t even recognise. You were so cold towards me, and it was so strange to me because I know how amazing and warm your heart is. But the total lack of respect for what we had, the way you so easy told me you didn’t love me anymore, Erica, we talked about a life together, and yes, you made the right decision for you at the time, but what about me? I had this epic love and I thought I was set for the rest of my life, the way we loved each other, it didn’t matter the circumstances, I knew in my heart we were made for one another and that we would get through anything together. And then you left, and you were happy in your decision but when did you ever stop and think about me?

Franky turned to look at Erica.

"I love you Erica, I’m never going to stop loving you, even if you chose Mark again. The way I love you, it can’t be switched off, but the way you hurt me, I’m scared I’m never going to able to forget the pain of it”.

The room was silent as Franky turned back to stare at the wall. Franky said nothing more, she had finally got out everything she had been wanting to say all those months of being alone. She heard something, and turned around to see Erica crying behind her.

She moved quickly to cradled the women in her arms, kissing away every tear that fell.

“I’m just so sorry baby” Erica whispered. She didn’t try to make excuses, she didn’t try to explain, and Franky appreciated that. What had happened had happened, and both women were entitled to their reasons.

Franky titled Erica's chin up so she could look in her eyes. “I forgive you, and I love you. Always”. She kissed Erica, through wet tears, and the intensity and passion of their love could be felt through that kiss. Good times and bad, these two women, through the pull of the universe, were meant to be together.

The kiss stopped when Franky heard a loud knock at her door. It was only 7.30am, who could it possibly be, she thought.

Franky kissed Erica and stood up to walk out of the room “I’ll be right back”.

Making her way to the front door she could see a shadow outside, she opened her door to see Mark Pearson.

The man looked dishevelled like he hadn’t slept the whole night, he barged in the front door, nudging Franky out of the way.

“You right there mate” Franky said, fuming. “What do you want?”

“Where is she?” Mark said looking around the room. “I saw her car out the front, she never came home, I assume she stayed here?” he questioned.

Franky just stared at him, he was like an addict, twitchy and erratic.

“She must have gotten cold feet, I know you guys are good friends so I thought maybe she came to talk to you?” Mark pressed.

Franky didn’t answer.

“Where is my wife!?” Mark yelled marching towards the lounge room and knocking over a photo frame. The glass smashed over the tiles.

“Fucking hell Mark, get your shit together man, and she's not your wife” Franky pushed him out of the way to assess the damage.

“Franky what was that noise?” Erica said as she rounded the corner and saw the mess that laid out in front of her. 

Mark looked up smiling at hearing Erica’s voice. His face soon dropped when he saw she was wearing only a sheet.


	16. If I ever see you again

Erica froze on the spot. She always knew that it was going to come out one day about her relationship with Franky, but like this?

She suddenly realised her nakedness and ducked back into the bedroom to quickly dress.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mark exploded “Get the fuck back here” he screamed towards Erica as he attempted to head towards the bedroom.

Franky was strong but she was quite small, she put all her weight behind her as she pushed Mark backwards, stopping him from proceeding any further into the house.

“Get off me you dyke!” He yelled pushing Franky.

She held her ground, restraining him, at least for the moment.

“Let’s just talk okay mate? Franky tried to reason.

“I came here for Erica” Mark said sharply before elbowing Franky in the ribs, she fell to her knees clutching her side. As Franky hit the floor, Erica came running from around the corner. “Mark, stop this now!” She ordered. She bent over to make sure Franky was okay, helping her lover up to her feet.

Mark eyed them both, jaw clenched. “What the fuck is this Erica? What the fuck are you, gay now?” Mark spat his words out like a bad taste in his mouth. You could smell the alcohol on his breathe.

Franky gritted her teeth and Erica could feel her tensing up next to her. She touched Franky lightly on the arm trying to calm the situation. “It’s alright” she whispered to Franky.

Erica took a couple steps forward towards Mark, hands out extended, body language trying to soothe the standoff.

“Okay, yes, Franky and I are involved. I’m so sorry you found out this way” Erica was genuine in her words, she would never hurt anyone intentionally, not even Mark.

Mark clenched his fist. He was calm in his choice of words. “You mean to tell me” he began slowly, “That you fucked this women on the night before our wedding?”

Erica looked into Mark’s eyes, she once loved those eyes, but they weren’t the same two people they were when they met, so much had changed. She took a few steps forward till she was standing in front of him, she reached her hand out and place it on his chest in a comforting way.

“Mark, there isn’t going to be any wedding. I choose Franky” Erica explained as gently as possible.

Mark brushed her hand off and spun around to face the door. Erica could only see his shoulders in the outline of his body against the sunlight streaming in through the door. It was silent for such a long time before the explosion.

Without a sound Mark spun around and grabbed Erica by the hair, dragging her to her knees. Erica screamed in pain. “No one leaves me” Mark yelled. He started to drag Erica towards the front door, the woman kicked and screamed in pain.

Franky raced forward, punching Mark in the jaw and body, she kept chopping at his wrist trying to get him to let go of Erica. Nothing was working, the man had gone off the deep end.

Franky, without thinking ran in to the kitchen and grabbed the butchers knife out of the wooden block. Running back to the front door she saw that Mark was half way out the door, dragging a screaming Erica behind him. He just kept yelling that "no one leaves him"!

With knife in hand and no time to think, Franky slashes down into the arm that Mark has a hold of Erica with. Blood goes everywhere as Mark stumbles backwards and out the door. Erica lays on the floor of the hallway, her beautiful blonde hair, red with blood.

Mark stands at the front of the house, clutching his bleeding arm. “Erica!, you can’t do this!”

Franky walks to the front door and looks at the pathetic man.

“I think you just proved why she is better off without scum like you in her life. If I ever see you around her again, I will fucking kill you!” Franky spits in the direction of Mark and slams the door shut.

Erica is sat in the corner, holding her head and crying uncontrollably. Franky dropped to her knees and cradled the women, kissing her forehead. After a moment, Franky helped Erica to her feet and carried her to bed. Erica was still clearly in shock, so Franky gave her a calmative that would let her sleep for a few hours.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erica blinked her eyes open, it was daylight out and looking at the clock it was around midday. She saw Franky sitting in a chair in the corner of the room reading a law book.

Franky quickly moved to sit beside Erica in bed, Erica rests her aching head in Franky’s lap. “Are you okay?” Franky asks wearily.

“Nothing about this is okay” Erica responded.

Franky strokes her blonde head, kissing her forehead to soothe the women she loves.

“You need to press charges Erica, you need to report this” Franky pleaded.

Erica shook her head. “I just want to forget about it, I want to forget about that awful man. I’m so relieved to have that negative energy out of my life once and for all”.

Franky sighed, she wasn’t going to argue with Erica, not in the state she was in and not today. Holy fuck, today, her wedding day. What about all those guests who would be turning up to a church for a wedding?

“Ah, baby, what are we going to do about, you know, that small event that was happening today” Franky asked.

Erica sat straight up in bed, a little too fast apparently because she suddenly felt dizzy. “Oh my god”. She jumped out of bed and began to pace the room.

“Oh my god, oh my god, all those people, he wouldn’t have told anyone it was off, he’s probably passed out somewhere, probably a hospital if he had any sense, and my mother, oh god my family, there isn’t going to be a wedding, how do I tell them there isn’t going to be a wedding” Erica began to trail off.

Franky watched her walk back and forth, back and forth and even given the circumstances, all that kept running through her mind was, that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this women. Suddenly something clicked.

“What if there is a wedding today?” Franky said, softly, not sure of herself.

Erica stopped pacing. “What are you talking about babe?” She asked, wondering how long she had before people started arriving at the church.

Franky bit her lip, she was scared at the proposition she was about to make, but fuck it, she was going to make it anyway. She jumped to her feet and walked purposefully towards Erica, she took her by the hands.

“Today was meant to be your wedding day, there was nothing wrong with that, the venue is set, the guests will arrive, the catering is chosen”. Franky begins.

Erica looks panicked. “Babe, I know all this, that’s why I’ve got to figure out…” Erica was cut off.

Franky dropped to one knee, holding Erica’s hands in hers. She pulled off Mark’s engagement ring and threw it over her shoulder. Both women laughed.

“Erica, I love you with all of my heart. You are my reason for everything. You saved me, you made me who I am today. You planned a beautiful wedding, you just had the wrong partner to marry. Erica, marry me, marry me today”. Franky stared deeply into Erica's eyes. She had never been so scared to hear an answer in her life.

Erica stared down at Franky, she was so beautiful from any angle, but this was certainly going to be one that Erica would never forget. Franky was the undoubtable love of her life, she wasn’t going to deny that any longer.

Erica knelt down with Franky, putting her hands to Franky’s cheek. “Yes Franky Doyle, a million times yes. I will marry you today”.

Erica embraced Franky in a kiss that would make most weak at the knee, luckily they were already down on theirs.


	17. White wedding

It was 1:45pm when Franky’s car came to a screeching halt at the front of St Augustine’s church in the heart of Melbourne. Erica and Mark’s wedding was scheduled for 2.00pm. 

Erica leaned forward to look up at the church entrance, she could see the large wooden double doors were open and everyone was seated, she looked at her phone, 32 missed calls from numerous people. She took a big calming breath in.

She lent back in her seat, putting her head on the head rest and staring at the roof. She was nervous, this was the biggest moment of her life, it was her standing up in front of all her family and friends and be completely herself. 

How truly terrifying.

Franky reached over and took Erica’s hand, she squeezed it tightly and gave her a smile. Franky wanted to reassure Erica, tell her it was all going to be okay, and she didn’t have to do this if she wasn’t ready. But before Franky could open her mouth, Erica lent over and kissed her softly on the lips.

Erica broke away, “Let’s do this” She told Franky, staring deep into her eyes.

Erica opened her car door and began marching up the steps of the church, Franky right by her side.

As she stepped foot inside the door she heard the whispering begin.

‘There she is” 

“She’s here”

“About time”

“What is she wearing?”

Franky could see Erica was freezing up, so she took her by the hand and walked her up the aisle as every set of eyes followed them.

The two women saw a lot of shocked and confused faces, none more so then Mark’s side of the family.

The marriage celebrant stood aside at the podium as Erica tapped the microphone.

“Um, hi everyone”. She stuttered out. The murmuring died down immediately as everyone tuned in as if to hear the gossip.

“Thank you all so much for coming. It means the world to me” Erica looked around the room at all the faces she loved and adored. She knew this might hurt them, she knew it would definitely shock them, but she had to be honest with herself, she had to choose the life that made her happy, and not just content.

“Mark and I have called off the wedding” She announced.

Suddenly the murmuring turned into near shouting, as people demanded an explanation.

Erica looked down at her Mother who just kept looking down at her lap, not making eye contact.

“Mark and I have grown apart, we are not the same people we were when we met, and it wasn’t right for us to get married” Erica explained the best she could, she didn’t want to bring up Mark’s violent behaviour. He was a good man once, she decided to give him the respect of not mentioning the incident in front of his entire family.

“I will be getting married here today however” Erica smiled at Franky and without even turning back to the audience, she said the three words that made her the happiest she’s ever been.

“To Franky Doyle”

The guests erupted in a mix of confusion, angst and outrage.

Erica quickly assessed the room. “To Mark’s family, thank you all, but you can make your way out now, any questions you have, please direct them to Mark”.

With mouth’s literally open, Mark’s family began to shuffle out of the hall.

Already the wedding looked small after they left, she didn’t realise how much of Mark side was taking up occupancy within the church.

Erica looked over to her side of the family now, there was about 40 of her closest family and friends, none of which had any clue about Franky or her bisexuality.

Erica put her hands subconsciously to her heart, as if trying to convey all of which she felt to the group.

“I am so sorry, I am so sorry to drop this on all of you like this, but I have to do what is right for me. And Franky” She said wrapping her arm around Franky’s hip, “Is what’s right for me. I love her” Erica said to her guests.

“This is a joke!” Her cousin Max announced getting up from his seating and storming out of the hall.

“I just don’t think the kids should be here Erica, I’m sorry” Erica’s Aunt Wendy said as she escorted the three little ones out of the church.

The guests started to talk amongst themselves, shouting questions out at Erica.

“Well how long has this been going on?”

“So you want to get married today, right now?”

“It’s not even legal?”

Erica felt lost for words, she was choked up, her throat dry, her voice raspy. She just stared at her family, begging for their love and acceptance. That was when she heard a bellowing voice coming from the back of the room.

“Yeah take your snot nosed kids outta here, don’t want you ere anyway!” Boomer yelled at Erica’s Aunt.

Coming up the aisle was Boomer and Liz. 

Boomer was squished in an orange and blue striped dress, with heels that she couldn’t walk in properly. Her shoes didn’t match her bag, and her bag didn’t match her dress, but in Boomer’s defense, not much could match her dress.

Liz followed up behind her, she was wearing a navy dress, loose fitting, it was understated and simple, much like Liz.

Boomer jumped up to the podium, she fist pumped with Franky before taking over from Erica.

Liz sat in the front row, she didn’t need to help, Boomer had this one covered.

Boomer gave the dirtiest look she could muster to the wedding guests.

“These two stunning bitches want to get married today. They’re probably more in love than all the stupid “homo couples” Boomer air quoted with her hands. 

Erica tapped her shoulder and whispered in her ear “Hetero Booms, Hetero couples”. 

Boomer nodded her head. “More in love than all the “hetero couples” to be married in this stupid place ever”. Boomer smiled at Franky, he teeth yellow and missing a few edges.

She directed her death stare back to the crowd. “So any of you fuckers who don’t like it, get the fuck out”

There was an uproar from the audience, who didn’t appreciate being sworn at.

Erica raced forward to pull Boomer away from the microphone.

Boomer held onto the mic for dear life. 

“Nah, It’s okay Gov, it’s okay, there’s no kids here anymore” Boomer explained in regards to her foul mouth.

Franky ushered Boomer away, leaving Erica staring into the crowd. She smiled, just the smallest smile. She was exhausted, all of this, all of the last months of denying her love for Franky, she was just so emotionally tired. She spoke into the microphone calmly but firmly.

“I love you all, but if you don’t want to be a part of mine and Franky’s wedding, I’d prefer you just leave now”.

There was quiet amongst the guests until, sadly, one by one they filed out of the church until just a few remained. 

Erica let a small tear escape down her cheek as she watched her Mum and Dad exit the hall.

Left sitting in the stalls were about a dozen of her and Franky’s work friends who gave them silent thumbs up from their seats. In the front row was Erica’s cousin Tom and his partner Jason, her Uncle Frank who was always her favourite and her twin cousins Macy and Laura who were in there early 20’s and taking selfies while they waited.

Erica turned to Franky who wiped the tear off her cheek. Franky hated to see Erica in pain, she knew how much she loved her Mum, all she ever wanted was to make her proud.

The two women started to walk down the aisle towards the marriage celebrant, there was much to be talked over. But just before they reached the door, Mr and Mrs Davidson blocked their path.

Erica stared at her Mother, suddenly dropping her head, as if she has something to be ashamed of.

Mrs Davidson reached out and touch her daughter’s smooth face, tilting her head up.

“How could I miss my daughter’s wedding” She smiled.

The Mother and daughter embraced, both wiping tears of joy away while Franky stood back and watched as Erica finally got everything she wanted.

Mrs Davidson stepped towards Franky, she looked her up and down, staring deep into her eyes for the longest moment, before simply asking “You love my daughter?”

Franky stared at the women, there was an unspoken contract taking place between them, one which would ensure Erica be cared for for the rest of her life. 

“With all that I am” Franky replied.

Mrs Davidson said nothing but pulled Franky in for a firm embrace. Franky relaxed into the hug, in a way she was getting the family she had always craved as well.

Erica grabbed her Mum by the arm, “Help me get ready?” She smiled.

The two women raced off into the dressing room as Franky had words with the Marriage celebrant.

“Well you know, unfortunately it won’t be legal, but absolutely, I would love to perform a commitment ceremony for you today”. The women in her white and yellow robes, despite the laws of the country she presided in, despite the possible faith she had, saw beyond all of this, to simply declare love as love. What a beautiful thing.

Franky huddled together with Boomer and Liz.

“Okay skanks, let’s get this place in order. I am not getting married to the love of my life, feeling like a visitor to this wedding. Let’s change it up, make it our own, less stuffy you know!” 

Franky looked around the hall, this was so clearly Mark, not one trace of Erica was on anything that was chosen. Franky wanted it to be perfect for her, it had to be. She looked out the back window into the yards of the church. Outside was a huge oak tree with hanging lights through the branches, Franky had the perfect idea.


	18. Do you, Francesca Doyle take Erica Davidson?

The sun was starting to set behind the city buildings when Erica and her Mother emerged from the church dressing room.

Erica made a beautiful bride, her flowing white silk gown hugged her in all the right places, dancing along the curves of her body. She had her beautiful blonde locks wrapped up in a loose bun while strands fell lightly over her cheeks. She held a stunning bouquet of mixed carnations, pale pinks, reds and whites. She made the perfect bride.

Erica walked out of the dressing room holding her Mother’s hand and suddenly quite full of butterflies. 

She stopped suddenly when she found an empty church. Where were all her guests? The flowers? The marriage celebrant? And most of all, where was Franky?

Just before panic started to rise up in her chest, Liz called from behind.

“Erica love, we’re ready for you” Liz spoke softly from the doorway leading out to the gardens. She had her arm out, gesturing for the women to follow her outside.

Erica furrowed her brow in confusion as she walked towards Liz. 

Still holding her Mother’s hand, she gasped as she looked out onto the church gardens.

Under a large oak tree were rows of wooden white chairs, all her guests were standing, smiling towards her. Strung through the tree were hundreds of fairy lights, all beginning to twinkle in the setting sun. 

Suddenly Erica locked eyes with Franky and she felt like someone had knocked her off balance. This, she thought, was what it was like to literally, have someone take your breath away.

Franky stood at the top of the make shift aisle next to the marriage celebrant. She was wearing a beautiful vintage wedding dress, lace over the shoulders with flowing waves of material down to the ground. Her hair fell to her shoulder in beautiful light brunette waves, her fringe sat lightly on her face. Her make-up was natural and understated. She looked beautiful and gloriously happy.

Erica beamed with joy looking in the eyes of the women she loved. 

“Where did she get that dress?” Erica mumbled to herself.

Leaning over, as if to tell a secret, Liz whispered in Erica’s ear. “It was mine, we had to pin it in at the back obviously, but, every bride deserves a beautiful dress for their wedding day”. Liz smiled proudly looking towards Franky.

Erica was speechless, this day was perfect, and exactly what she had always wanted. She said nothing, but leant over and kissed Liz on the cheek.

She looked towards Franky, who gestured towards one of the guests who pressed a button on the MP3 player.

Suddenly a song began to play:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sQeQC4hT10

Erica let out a laugh as a tear ran down her cheek. Franky smiled widely as she gestured for Erica to get down the aisle.

She looked at her Mother who kissed her on the cheek and walked her into the gardens.

Erica was walking towards the women she loved so deeply and looking into the smiling faces of all the people who were important to her in the world. As the most perfect song played, she got closer and closer to Franky.

The closer she got, the faster her heart raced. Not in fear, but in pure and certain joy. She needed Franky, she wanted Franky and more than anything in the entire world, she loved Franky with all of her soul. Walking towards this women was her destiny, and in that moment, listening to that song and looking into Franky’s eyes, she knew she was exactly where she was meant to be.

The music stopped as Erica reached her bride. She looked into her Mum’s eyes. The two women smiled a knowing smile at each other, Erica simply kissed her Mum and whispered, thank you in her ear before turning around and taking her rightful place in the world, next to Franky.

The two women beamed at each other, both never having been happier in their lives then right at that moment.

The marriage celebrant began.

“Thank you all for being here today to witness the loved shared between Francesca and Erica. Franky has requested that we keep this ceremony short and free flowing, so in saying that, I don’t think you need to hear more from me, I am simply here to officiate so I will now ask Franky to please express to everyone here today her commitment to Erica, Franky?” The marriage celebrant took a step back, gesturing for Franky to begin.

Franky smirked her beautiful smirk at Erica. She couldn’t believe she had ended up here, in this moment, getting everything she had ever wanted.

“Erica, I don’t even know where to begin. The way I love you, it can’t be described or measured, it can’t be counted by a number of days, it’s not merely a feeling or a way of life. Erica, loving you is what I was put on this earth to do. Without your love, I don’t exist. You make me real, you make me a better version of myself, you are my soul Erica, you are my everything”.

Franky looked at Boomer who was sitting in the front row, giving her a little nod. The large women had been ugly crying and quickly wiped her mascara drenched face as she handed Franky a piece of scrunched up paper.

Franky took the paper but didn’t look at it, she looked at Erica’s confused face as she tried to explain.

“Erica, you know I’m shit with words, so I wanted to let someone else try to say what I couldn’t. 

See after you left Wentworth all those years ago I came across this quote one day when I was in the library. When I read it, something inside me knew I think, that one day I would be standing here with you with the chance to say these words to you. I can’t explain it, but I somehow feel these words were always made for us”.

Franky smoothed it out in her hands before beginning.

“Erica Davidson, I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever.  
I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love.  
And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other”.

Franky folded the paper up and handed it back to Boomer. 

A tear escaped down her cheek. She looked at Erica and let out a little shrug “I just love you so much” She whispered so heartbreakingly vulnerable.

Erica reached out and wiped Franky’s cheek as the marriage celebrant spoke.

“Erica, please express your commitment to Franky?”

Erica took a deep breath in.

“Franky Doyle, I am so, completely, foolishly, irrevocably in love with you. Before you came into my life, I honestly thought I was happy, I thought I knew what love was, I thought I knew what kind of love I deserved. But I didn’t Franky, my heart had been so blind before you came along. It was like I was in a daze and you woke me up, you made me feel things I had never dreamt I could. The way in which you love me, the way you always fought for us to be together, you made me believe in soulmates.

I’m not a spiritual person Franky, I am logical, I believe in science and the law. But then you came along and you threw my entire world off balance and somehow I was woken to the fact that you and I have been destined to be together since the beginning of time. We have been moving through time and space in this universe and somehow found each other. I love you with everything I am and everything I hope to be Franky, we were destined for each other from the beginning of time and we are destined to stay together till the end of time, no matter what we face. I will love you until my heart stops beating”.

Both women looked into each other’s eyes, they laughed and cried in happiness. 

The marriage celebrant gleamed at both of them as she stood forward and ask: 

“Francesca Doyle, do you take Erica Davidson as your loving spouse, now and forever?”

Franky smiled, “Fuck yeah I do”. The guests let out a laugh as Erica rolled her eyes.

“Erica Davidson, do you take Francesca Doyle as your loving spouse, now and forever?”

Erica pretended to think for a moment, before Franky playfully nudged her.

“You better believe I do” Erica smiled widely.

The marriage celebrant nodded happily. “Well it gives me great pleasure in front of all your loved ones today, to declare you both, partners in life, you may kiss your bride”.

Franky didn’t need an invitation, she wrapped her arms forcefully around Erica’s waist and passionately kissed her. She dipped Erica making everyone cheer and whistle.

In that moment the crowds disappeared into a white silence and it was just Franky and Erica standing alone under the large oak tree. 

They looked into each other’s eyes.

“My wife” Franky whispered.

“My wife” Erica replied.


	19. On the edge

The make shift reception on the lawns of the church was perfect. The fairy lights sparked in the trees against the beautiful back drop of Melbourne city at night.

The guests chatted and danced and ate the fancy canapes organised by Mark. It was the perfect night.

Franky and Erica mingled with their friends and family, they laughed and drank and enjoyed the happiest day of their lives. Suddenly Erica comes running over and grabs Franky by the wrist, “Time for the first dance wifey” She said, kissing Franky on the cheek.

Franky winced at the word dance. She had never been good at it, strip tease sure, but dancing, like wedding dancing, she knew she’d suck.

“Oh babe, you know I’m shit” Franky shrugged. “And we don’t even have a song”.

Erica smiled cheekily, sticking her tongue out. “I’ve got it covered baby”. 

Erica pull Franky out to the clearing under the oak tree which had become their dance floor. Suddenly the music cut out and Boomer piped up.

“Oi listen up!” She demanded. Boomer was never good with a soft touch, she always sounded angry even when she wasn’t.

“It’s time for the first dance okay” She smiled shyly as the guest gathered around.

Erica lift Franky’s arms to rest on her shoulders and then wrapped her arms around Franky’s waist. “I’ll lead” she whispered with a smirk.

Franky took a deep breath. The things should would do for this women, she thought to herself.

Boomer pressed play.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFD02LYcw4k

Franky hadn’t heard the song, but she loved the words. Mostly, she loved the way she felt in Erica’s arms and the way her wife looked in the moon light. Franky let herself smile, she danced with the woman she loved as if no one was watching. The two laughed, danced and kissed until the other guests began to join in.

Franky stared deeply into Erica’s eyes. Leaning into Erica’s ear, she whispers, “I fucking love you”.

Erica sighs contently and kisses Franky on the lips.

The night progresses into more drunken dancing and speeches which end with Boomer’s dress above her head. Franky and Erica have been caught up with separate conversations and Franky feels like she hasn’t seen her in what feels like hours. Searching the area with her eyes she spots Erica across the dance floor speaking to a couple of her relatives. 

They both have changed out of their wedding dresses, Franky now in black casual pants, boots and a half tucked in silk top, while Erica has changed into a skirt and a button down white blouse. 

Franky watches Erica, watches how the wind moves the fabric against her body which extenuates her figure. The way she has one button too many open on her blouse due to the hot night, and how she can see sweat beads building against her breasts. She watches as Erica lets her hair down from her bun and as she unconsciously runs her fingers down the length of her neck after she does it.

Franky is focused as she puts down her wine glass and walks towards Erica. She feels as though people are trying to talk to her but she doesn’t even notice. She reaches Erica where she smiles politely at the surrounding guests and walks Erica by the hand back towards the church.

Erica looks confused as she walks along the grounds with Franky “Where are we going babe?”.

Franky doesn’t reply. 

They walk through the church doors and into the dressing room. Franky closes the door behind them.

Erica stands in the middle of the room, suddenly very aware of what is happening. She has seen that look from Franky before, and she loved it. 

Erica’s heart begins to race as she thinks about what is coming. Her legs feel weak and her body begins to throb.

Franky marches towards Erica with purpose. She grabs the women around the waist and hoists her up onto her hips. She doesn’t need to hold Erica, as she has her legs wrapped so tightly around Franky, with her arms wrapped around her neck. Franky uses her free hands to rip open Erica’s blouse, exposing her supple, round tits only cover by a white lace bra. Franky can see her nipples through the lace and it makes her wet.

She throws Erica down on the couch that is in the corner of the dressing room and begins to kiss her passionately. Their tongues lash back and forth, as Franky occasionally catches Erica’s tongue like a prisoner and sucks on it. 

Franky moves down to Erica’s neck, biting and sucking with no regards for the marks it will leave. Erica lets out a loud moan, she can’t contain her ecstasy any longer. “Oh fuck Franky”.

Unhooking her bra Franky rubs her hands over Erica’s breasts, taking handfuls and squeezing. She moves her mouth down to meet one of Erica’s nipples. She runs her tongue on the tip, sucking and biting the breast roughly. Erica moans, short of breath. 

Franky stands up, she runs her hand down Erica’s beautiful tight stomach till she reaches the top of her skirt, she pulls it down as Erica lifts her hips to assist in the easy removal.

Kissing along Erica’s underwear line she quickly disposes of her silky g string. 

Franky stands back just a moment to look down on the naked, sexy, wet woman that is now her wife. She has never wanted someone as badly as she does in that moment. Franky was so wet just looking at Erica naked, she didn’t even need to be touched.

Franky launches down into Erica’s thighs. Kissing and running her tongue along the inside. Erica does all she can to keep her legs apart as the sensation drives her wild.

She moves to the other leg and begins the same treatment on her inner thigh, kissing, licking and teasing. She runs her hands along Erica’s body, squeezing her tits and rubbing her nipples.

When Franky sees how visibly wet she has made Erica she decides to give the woman what she craves. She places her mouth wide over Erica’s wet, hot centre. Erica screams at the touch.

Kissing the outside lips of Erica's wetness, Franky moves her attention onto the clit, lashing her tongue back and forth, up and down and side to side. She knows what Erica likes and that her clit is to be worshiped. She lashes her tongue with quick little flicks over the tip before taking it between her lips and sucking. Erica bucks her hips and screams.

She takes Erica to the edge of orgasm before stopping. She kisses her way back up her body, servicing her tits like a pit stop.

She kisses Erica passionately on the mouth. Erica can taste herself on Franky lips and it makes her horny. She bucks her hips into Franky, grinding against her, letting the woman know what she wants.

Franky takes the hint, and as she sucks down on Erica’s neck, she sinks two fingers into Erica’s hot, wet vagina.

Erica gasps breathlessly as she feels Franky enter inside her. 

The two women begin to move up and down together in a rhythmic motion. Erica wraps her legs around Franky as Franky moves her finger quicker and quicker, in and out. She curls her fingers just slightly upwards to hit Erica's G spot. With her palm she rubs the tip of Erica’s clit.

Franky knows exactly how to make Erica cum, and it didn’t take long. 

Digging her nails into Franky’s back, Erica orgasms harder and more intensely then she ever had with any man.

The two lay breathless on the couch.

“I think I'm going to like this married thing” Franky smirks proudly.

“Me too” Erica replied with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I should let everyone know, the next chapter will be the last. You can expect it within a week :)


	20. This is my story

Before I post the last chapter in the next couple of days, I wanted to firstly thank everyone whose being reading along and enjoying. It means the world to me. 

I adore Franky and Erica as characters and the undeniable love they have for one another. This story was quite personal for me as it was written for and about my own Erica. 

I fell in love with her without even realizing I was. That's how natural it was for me. It changed my life. 

And as the story goes, my Erica chose her Mark. 

And that's okay, we all have to do what we have to in this life. 

But I always thought someday, she'd come back to me. We'd have a little house by the beach with a spare room for her BFF, we'd work stupid jobs and not have to worry about money, we'd get an American flag bong for her and id pathetically cough and splutter along with her because I adored her. We'd fight passionately and fuck in public places because we couldn't bare to not touch each other then and there. But most of all I'd never let her go a moment of the day thinking she wasn't loved. That was what I felt in my soul was destined for us. 

Today I realised two things. 

1\. Even if the day came that she leaves her Mark; she won't be coming home to me. I honestly thought she'd come find me, no matter who I was with or where I was. But she's not coming back to me, ever  


And

2\. While she's my Erica, I was never her Franky

So I say to you all, if you find your Erica, never let her go. A love like that is one in a million, cherish it. 

This last chapter is going to be the hardest to write. A writer who has lost love in their heart and hope in their soul is an empty shell. 

There was to be a squeal, but I'm just not sure I have it within my broken heart to write it. Loosing your love to someone else is one thing, but to have your hope taken away that they still love you. It changes a person. 

I'm so glad Franky and Erica found their way back to each other, if only for 21 chapters.

I promise to give this last chapter my absolute best, please enjoy and thank you.


	21. The world is spinning and its spinning for us

It was the day after their wedding when Franky and Erica boarded a flight, headed for their honeymoon.

New York City bound the two newlyweds had an appointment at city hall to make their love legal. Slipping into the comfiest clothes they own, they prepared themselves for the day of travelling ahead.

Going on the honeymoon that was originally meant to be for Mark and Erica bothered Franky slightly, but using Mark’s flights, spending his prepaid hotel room, his US currency and international cell service, not so much.

They were mid way through the nearly 20 hour journey to NYC when Erica spoke up.

“Well I’m off to the bathroom” She announced quite strangely.

Franky stared at her wife, furrowing her brow wondering if Erica was insane.

“That’s good babe” Franky answered hesitantly.

“I might be a while” Erica smirked.

Franky curled her lip, giving Erica the side eye.

“Baby, I love you, but I don’t need to know about your shit, literally” Franky replied as lovingly as possible.

Erica sighed loudly and leaned over to whisper in Franky’s ear.

“Would you just come fuck me in the toilet already!”

Franky chuckled aloud, people turned to stare but she didn’t care. It had already been 12 hours of flying, you couldn’t blame her for being a little slow on the up take.

Erica stood up and strode to the toilets down the aisle way. Shortly after Franky followed.

As Franky got to the toilet door and began to open it she was met by a flight attendant. 

“Excuse me miss, I believe someone is in there already” the older woman smiled politely.

“Oh yeah I know, it’s my friend, she’s a bit plane sick and if I don’t go in there its gonna go all over her hair and then we will be left with a sink in the cabin and that could make other people want to blow chunks around the place too and …” Franky was cut off in the midst of her epic tale.

“Just go in, that’s fine” The flight attendant said walking away from Franky looking slightly disgusted.

Franky smirked to herself as she entered the toilet.

It took exactly 20 mins, legs bent up on the toilet seat, raw knees and hands firmly clasped over each other’s mouths, but the two women managed to orgasm 5 times between the two of them. 

They found their seats again feeling very accomplished. As they sat back down Franky planted a kiss on Erica’s lips, as a very confused flight attendant walked past.

3 hours later they landed for their stop over. They had decided to spend the night in a hotel to rest before their connecting flight in the morning. 

Staying in a hotel in a little town outside of Cincinnati, the two women were pleased to have a king sized bed to stretch out on.

As the two got ready for bed, Erica decided to go down the hall to get some ice. As she reached the door she felt Franky behind her. Franky spun Erica around and pushed her against the hotel door.

“Do you remember when I did this to you in your office at Wentworth?” Franky asked forcefully, holding a firm grip on Erica’s arms.

Erica’s heart raced, just as it did that day all those years ago.

“Yes” was all she replied. Franky was in control now.

Franky grabbed Erica at the neck and kissed her forcefully. Erica kissed her back.

Franky pulled away quickly, leaving Erica looking confused.

“No” Franky said. “Fight me”.

Franky grabbed Erica’s hair and kissed her hard. Erica fought like she did that day in Wentworth, she could feel the weight of Franky’s tight body restraining her and it made her wet. Erica pushed at Franky’s body, grazing her breasts.

Eventually the fight was lost and Erica surrendered to the kiss. 

Franky pulled Erica roughly to the bed holding her at the hips and pushed her down. In that small hotel outside of Cincinnati, Franky fucked Erica harder, better and more erotically then she had ever been fucked before in her life.

Boarding another flight the next morning, it was only a couple more hours to New York City. The time passed quickly as both women slept seeing as they didn’t get much the night before.

New York was amazing, such a large and beautiful city. The type of place that just radiates opportunity and chances of a fresh start.

Unpacking their suitcases as they checked into their hotel on Park Avenue, Erica turned on her Australian phone. She didn’t want to use it at all given the enormous international charges she would receive, but she thought she’d check it before she changed the sim to the international one Mark had purchased.

She had 34 missed calls all from different people, some numbers she recognised, some she didn’t. She saw she had a voicemail from her Mum, she listened.

Franky began raiding the mini bar as Erica listened on her phone. She pulled out the little vodka’s and began jumping around on the bed like a little kid.

Erica dropped her phone down by her side as she turned around to Franky.

“Babe this bed is amazing, you gotta come feel how bouncy it is” Franky said bouncy around on the bed energetically. She had never been happier in her life, she was married to the love of her life, and currently in a 5 star hotel in New York fucking City. Life was perfect, it was like the entire world was spinning and it was spinning just for them.

“Franky” Erica said vacantly.

“And look at all the little vodka’s, this is the fucking best” Franky laughed, clinking the bottles together. 

“Franky” Erica repeated.

“There’s some other stuff in here too” Franky said walking over to the mini bar.

“FRANCESCA!” Erica screamed.

Franky dropped the little bottles, alcohol smashing on the tiled floor. She stared deep into Erica’s eyes, not saying a word.

Erica swallowed, as if trying to make words come out.

“Mark’s dead” Erica said in a monotone.

Franky started to walk towards Erica to comfort her.

“NO” Erica yelled putting her hands out, stopping Franky in her tracks.

“Mark was found murdered yesterday” Erica couldn’t breathe.

Franky stared at the love of her life, her heart had stopped beating.

Erica stared back at Franky. Her eyes empty. “Franky, the police have issued a warrant for your arrest”. 

 

 

And just like that, the world stopped spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, and goodnight.


End file.
